Within
by Anjelle
Summary: Typical amnesia story. After an accident, Ace wakes up in the hospital surrounded by strangers. It isn't until he realizes he doesn't remember his name that he finds out they're his family. That's great and all, but what was he like before the accident? Why's there a gun in his room? And what about that kid who's terrified of him? Modern A/U. AceLu romance.
1. Awake

**So I'm back with a new fic! Thought I'd post this now since ****_To Be a Boy_**** only has once chapter left. I'll post chapter two one I finish writing out chapter 10 (got 7 1/2 done so far) if you guys like it. The first 2 chapters have a sort of tense atmosphere but after that it'll lighten up. Every chapter after this will be 2,000+ words so don't worry about the length!**

**Please leave a review telling me if you want to continue uploading this story or not! :)**

* * *

Everything was dark. His head pounded and it felt like someone was yelling in his ear. He heard a loud, violent ringing. Eyes fluttering open, all he could make out in his bleary vision was a white ceiling. There were people, he thought, but he couldn't make them out. Everything meshed together as his lids weighed heavily on his eyes.

_…Where am I?_

* * *

The first thing to rouse his senses was the stench of disinfectant that seemed to loom around him. Its overpowered aroma was enough to make him cringe, his throat running dry as he stirred. Among that horrid smell was the much milder hint of other chemicals he couldn't place. The combination of it all made him feel sick.

Off to the side he could here an annoying beeping, persistently breaking the almost-quiet of his location. Mumbled voices could be heard from far into the distance, coupled with ringing and other unidentifiable noises. Still, despite that, there wasn't much sound.

Groaning, he found his throat hoarse and raw. There was a light pain in his skull, remaining constant as he tried to ignore it. He debated laying there longer, worried that opening his eyes might cause the pain to increase. He was still tired and more than anything wanted rest.

As soon as he made that slight bit of noise he heard quick shuffling beside where he lay, followed by a warm grasp on his hand.

"Ace," called a soft, effeminate voice. When he made no reply, the person continued. "Ace, are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Slowly he fought to open his eyes, blinded by the white walls and ceiling of whatever room he was in. He squinted, trying to make out the features of whoever loomed over him as his eyes adjusted. The first he saw were long, blonde strands resting against her cheeks, followed by deep, dark eyes filled with concern.

The second she saw him open his eyes her face broke into a wide, hopeful smile. The grip on his hand tightened as the woman's free arm rose to his face, lightly brushing hair from his forehead. He was having trouble focusing and had no clue what was going on.

"Hey, there," she began in a sweet, caring voice, eyes softening as she looked over his features. "How are you feeling?"

He went to speak, only to remember the dryness in his throat, leaving his voice scratchy and useless. It was probably for the best; he didn't really know what to say. His mind was still cloudy from sleep and he couldn't seem for formulate proper questions.

As he fumbled with his voice he heard slow, steady steps approach. Slowly he shifted his gaze to the other side of the bed, met with a dark figure. It was a man that time, one with coal-black hair and a large mustache. With sharp eyes staring down at him, the man was a bit intimidating—nothing like the woman sitting beside him.

"You almost did yourself in, you idiot." With that, the stranger broke into a wry grin, reached out and ruffled his hair energetically.

What was he talking about? He… almost died? That explained the constant aching he felt, but not much else. He then knew why he was in a hospital, attached to all sorts of machines. That was one mystery solved.

Before he knew it he was drifting off again. Darkness crept into the edges of his vision, blacking out the world around him. As his eyes shut, he took one last look at the two people at his bedside, wondering who they were.

* * *

When next he woke, he opened his eyes a lot sooner. With the pain in his body lessening he was more eager to wake. As he peered into the room he was greeted by the same stark-white walls, reflecting the sunlight coming in through the large windows to his right. It was almost too bright to look at and he winced, drawing back as he prepared to try again.

Once he fully woke he looked around. On his bedside table was a bouquet, likely the only thing driving away the smell of antiseptic that he found so nauseating. Then across the room he spotted that familiar golden hair. The woman turned slightly to catch a glimpse of him, then smiled.

Shifting in place he went to sit up, groaning as the muscles in his waist screamed at him to lie back down. The blonde shuffled over and wrapped her arm around his back, allowing him a bit of support in case he needed it.

"Are you okay?" she asked in that same, soothing voice.

He went to speak but instead coughed, finding his throat just as parched as before. Instead he nodded silently in reply. She seemed to notice his problem because she rushed over to a tray on the other side of the bed and removed a glass from it, offering it to him.

Quickly he downed the glass, leaving not a drop as cool, wet relief trailed down his dried esophagus.

"Feeling better?"

"Y-yeah," he choked out, voice still hoarse as he did.

Her smile grew and she gently caressed his cheek. "Take it easy, alright?"

He nodded hesitantly in reply, studying her face further. He didn't get a good look at her when last he woke because of his tiredness. Her skin was pale ivory, dotted by tiny freckles. Her hair sat against her back in waves, shining golden in the white light of the room.

She noticed his staring and her face fell. "What's wrong?"

He broke eye contact to instead face the sheets spread over his lap, unsure of what to say. The whole thing felt awkward. The woman was being strangely intimate and he couldn't figure out why. He didn't mind the attention, though.

"…Ace?"

As he thought more, he remembered she called him by that before, as well. For some reason he didn't want to ask about it—felt that doing so was wrong. But he wanted answers. He was so confused and didn't know who else to ask. Should he say something?

He turned to face her once more, swallowing nervously. "Is that my name?"

The woman's already pale completion turned white, eyes wide, and immediately he knew he said something wrong. He tried to think of how to remedy the situation, but couldn't come up with anything. He didn't want to upset her; he just wanted to know.

"Sorry," he said in that same raspy voice, remorse clear in his tone.

The woman's features softened and she furrowed her brow in worry. "Oh, Ace…" She cupped the back of his head and pulled him forward, allowing his chin to rest on her shoulder. "Yeah, that's your name," she stated shakily, wrapping him in a loose embrace.

That was one question answered, but he felt bad when he heard her saddened voice.

"…You don't remember?"

He shook his head. She tightened her grip.

The sound of the door opening interrupted the moment. Both turned to see the man with the mustache from before enter with a bag in hand. He was grinning just like before and looked between the two sitting on the bed. Once he saw the blonde's expression, though, he frowned just as she did. "What is it, Rouge?"

She took a deep breath and, instead of answering, looked to Ace, smiling weakly. "That's your father, Ace—Gol D. Roger."

He glanced at the man standing in the doorway, registering his face more clearly than before, and then looked back to the blonde woman. "Then you're…"

She nodded. "Portgas D. Rouge—your mother," she elaborated. "And you're Portgas D. Ace. We're your family."

He looked between them and gave a reluctant nod. There was no use doubting her claims because, well, he couldn't remember anything. It felt strange knowing that those two strangers were his parents.

* * *

Rouge sighed as she adjusted the blankets on her son's sleeping form. She stared down at his face, thinking of their earlier conversation. "I still can't believe it," she whispered, standing up straight.

Roger was by her side, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. He wasn't really sure what to say—how to cheer her up. Their own son didn't know who they were. He seemed different, too. "He's a lot quieter now." _Might be because he thinks we're strangers, though._

The blonde nodded, leaning into him. "…Do you think he'll ever remember?"

"Who knows?"

She bit her lip. Roger was never one for subtlety.

Noticing the tension in her shoulders, her husband moved to give her a tight hug, resting his chin atop her head. "He'll be alright."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he replied, giving her one of his usual grins. "He's my son, after all."

She smiled. "You're right."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, lots of melodrama and cliché-ness. I like clichés though. But, well, the drama settles after the first two chapters and gets to be more normal. Just had to set the stage, you know? Also, there will be a lot of OOC-ness in this fic, mostly Luffy. Well, what do you think? Should I continue posting it or no? Any thoughts on what you'd like to see in the future? Let me know!**

**As a side-note: if you read ****_Divide_**** then I updated it today. FF has been buggy lately and sometimes people don't get the notifications so I thought I'd let you guys know :) Adieu~**


	2. Visitation

**Well I just finished typing out chapter 8 and noticed there were quite a few more favs, follows and reviews than I expected so I decided to thank you all with the 2nd chapter! :D Seriously, your support is just so inspiring. I'll get chapter 3 up after I finish chapter 10 (this time for sure)! Anyways, this is the last intro chapter (and personally my favourite to write thus far) so next chapter will have the plot really starting up.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece - or much food, for that matter... I need to go grocery shopping before I run out of stale bread. But yeah, these characters are not mine sadly :(**

* * *

The two sat side-by-side, staring hard at the doctor on the other side of the desk. He flipped through a few papers, stacked them then pushed them to the side, tangling his fingers together as he made eye contact. Giving them a half-hearted smile, he pulled a folder from the top drawer and opened it.

"The results were fine; he doesn't seem to have any brain damage."

The pair exhaled their worries away. After two days of waiting they finally had answers. The blow to the head Ace received during the accident was thought to be the cause of his amnesia, but they had to check to make sure that there wasn't further damage. If other areas of the brain were hit he could have lost more than his memories, like his learned abilities, writing skills and much more serious things that they preferred not to think of.

"Then…" Roger's voice trailed off. He wasn't one to beat around the bush but he wasn't sure how to phrase his question, either. While not very bothered by his son not remembering him, he was still a bit taken aback by it. It left him all but speechless.

The doctor's smile grew more sincere. "Ace will be fine."

"Will he remember?" Roush asked, voice lifted with newfound hope.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

* * *

Slow, lazy steps pattered against the linoleum floor. The hard, reflective surface stared back at the blonde walking across it when he faced downward, not bothering to take more than a quick glance at each of the room numbers he passed by. He knew the general area of his destination and, as such, didn't bother with keeping an eye out for it.

He got a call about a week ago. The frantic voice on the other line didn't make much sense, but he got the gist of what it tried to tell him: Ace was hurt. Since that day when he first arrived in the emergency waiting room to find out what happened he hadn't been to visit—wasn't one to worry and watch unconscious people sleep. Trusting that the youth's parents were perfectly capable of caring for him, he let them do just that.

It wasn't until yesterday when he got another—more positive—call stating that his bruised and battered associate was awake again. He would never admit it but that relieved some terrible worries he had. Despite his laid-back and calm demeanour he cared a lot for his friends and that meant that all week he couldn't get his mind off the poor, freckled boy in the hospital. He felt a lot lighter knowing that he was alright.

Turning the corner, he looked up from his reflection on the floor to begin scanning the numbers. He knew Thatch would be there soon and wanted to get a few words in with the patient beforehand. Oh, right—Thatch was the frantic voice on the phone last week. A natural prankster and constant annoyance, the redhead was also like a bother to him—and Ace, if he had to guess. That man was the one who got Ace to the hospital. From what he recalled, he was also one of the few people to visit the freckled victim during his first few days staying in that sterilized hell-hole but couldn't keep up the pace; he skipped work a few too many times.

After stopping on his heel, he looked to his right. There it was: Room 216. Glaring at the bold, black lettering above the door as though it was a set of prison bars, he inhaled deeply. Then he sighed. The hospital was no place for Ace; he had too much energy to be confined to a bed all day. He knew that as soon as he walked in there he would be bombarded with thousands of complaints from the youth as he dramatically flailed his arms around, trying to show what he could not put into words. There would be whining, there would be sulking and finally there would be a desperate plea from the boy as he begged to be taken away from the god-awful place. And he would have to decline.

Turning the handle, he casually flung the door open, lazy eyes looking at nothing in particular as he shuffled into the room and shut the slab of wood behind him. The sound it made was enough to rouse the patient who, at the time, was sitting in bed, staring out the window. His head snapped around to face the blonde and take him in.

What he expected was a loud, boisterous greeting followed immediately by complaints. That didn't happen. Instead he was met with narrowed eyes—a suspicious glare. Maybe the accident affected him more than he thought.

"Hey," he greeted with a lazy wave as he moved further into the room, coming to rest against the wall. He decidedly ignored the look he was given and passed it off as a possible side-effect to his medication or a result of the pain he was in.

The blonde took a moment to take in Ace's appearance. He wanted to see what damage was done that day. While his generously-bandaged torso and forehead left much to the imagination, he could see a hefty amount of damage otherwise. There were green bruises along his arms, no doubt mostly healed. Still some were purple and brown, pushing the fact that even after a week they remained strong. He must have been hit pretty hard, then. The discoloured skin around his mouth wasn't very pleasant to look at—nor were the bags under his eyes.

"You look like hell yoi," he noted lazily in an attempt to strike up a conversation with the boy. Maybe if he got him talking he'd get back to his usual, loud self. Then there was the problem of disturbing the other patients if he did… Well, at least he had a private room.

His only response was that same wary gaze.

His eyebrow twitched. That look was a bit irritating. It didn't show on his face, though. As moments passed and the look did not fade from the other's face, his annoyance quelled and morphed to concern. Ace was never like that. "Something wrong?" he asked, shifting his stance and crossing his arms as he leaned back against the wall.

Finally Ace broke eye contact to stare at his sheets. Still, though, he said not a word.

"Oi, Ace? What is it?"

The freckled man's face softened from its cold look into something more natural. And then he looked nervous. He—Portgas D. Ace—looked uneasy. To see an expression like that on such a cocky person's face made the blonde tense. Something was seriously wrong, wasn't it?

"Do I… know you?"

The blonde's eyes widened slightly from their usual lidded appearance, mouth ajar. He unfolded his arms and stood upright, suddenly at full attention. "You—"

"Ace!" came a cheery voice as the door to the room flung open, revealing a smiling man with a pompadour hairstyle. He wasted no time in rushing to the bed, dropping a gift bag onto the boy's lap and slinging an arm around his shoulders. "How you feelin' buddy?"

The patient looked completely dumbstruck, eyes wide as they took in the item on his lap and the overly-friendly adult next to him. He continued to stare at the present, unsure of what to make of anything.

The blonde bit his lip. _You have the worst damn timing in the world, Thatch._

Thatch continued to smile and didn't bother to wait for an answer to his question. "It's great to see you awake again! Last time I was here you looked like a zombie," he paused, "except, well, not dead." The room fell silent again and when he saw the other wasn't going to give a response he continued, leaning close to the younger's ear. His voice was a low whisper. "Hey, you see any hot nurses around? Because you know I—"

"Thatch," growled a voice from off in the corner.

The man lifted his head to see a rather irate blonde watching him with lidded eyes. "Oh, Marco! Didn't see you there," he noted as he removed his arm from the patient's shoulders. His friend's eyes narrowed further and he pouted. "I was just joking about the nurse, you know."

Ignoring the more flamboyant of the two, Marco gazed at Ace, giving him a more neutral look. "What did you ask yoi?"

Ace seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he was in to face the older blonde.

Thatch looked between them incredulously, wondering what he missed before entering the room. It didn't seem right and for a moment he wondered if they were keeping something from him.

Shoulders tense, the freckled boy prepared to speak. "I was wondering… if I knew you."

Thatch's eyes shot wide open and he spun to face his injured friend in disbelief.

The blonde's shoulders slumped back into a more relaxed position._ Thought so._ "You do," he replied simply, no sort of shock or panic showing on his face, much unlike his redheaded associate.

Ace seemed to relax at that and the doubtful, cautious look fully removed itself from his features. "Oh," he said, having just as little reaction as Marco. "…I thought I might."

Thatch's head spun back and forth between the two, wondering why they were so calm. He certainly wasn't. "W-wait! Ace, you…" He swallowed.

"You don't remember yoi?" Marco finished for him.

Ace shook his head.

"Forgot everything?"

He nodded weakly.

Marco exhaled and closed his eyes as he thought that over in his head, not giving much of a reaction. "Alright," he said casually as he continued mauling it over. He knew something like that—as outlandish and cliché as it was—was a possibility when he heard he received a head injury. While it was surprising, it wasn't something he hadn't thought about. He was the type to prepare for the worst, after all, and it could have been much worse than that.

Ace looked a bit surprised when he heard that. He likely received dramatic, over-the-top reactions when he told people before then. Marco wasn't the type to dwell on minor hindrances like that. Besides, he didn't want to add to the boy's stress; he forgot everything and everyone he met was a stranger, all reacting horribly to the news. He wouldn't contribute to that.

"So…" the patient began, giving the two in the room his attention, "who are you?"

Thatch's face sagged into a frown. His lip quivered and before long he jumped on the boy, squeezing him tightly in the most over-dramatic hug he could muster. "My poor little Acey!"

Marco rolled his eyes.

The redhead pulled away to place his hands on both of Ace's shoulders, staring him in the eyes. "Don't worry; you're big brothers will take care of you," he stated with a grin.

At that point Ace stopped trying to rationalize the redhead's actions and didn't react to him, instead focusing on what he said. "…Brothers?"

"Ignore him," Marco commanded, shooting Thatch a dull glare. He didn't want the poor boy any more confused than he already was. "Just think of us as 'friends' yoi. We're here if you need anything." He decided to keep it simple, seeing as it was probably quite a bit to take in.

Ace gave him a reluctant nod before turning back to the man who was a little too touchy-feely.

"I'm Thatch," he said with a huge grin, contrasting his earlier worry. He let go of the boy to point his thumb over his shoulder. "The pineapple over there is Marco."

The patient blinked. "Pineapple?"

Thatch's grin spread even wider. "You don't see it?"

His eyes scrolled to the top of the blonde's head and the slightest indication of a smile appeared in his face. "I see it."

Marco closed his eyes a second time, eyebrow twitching as his face turned a hint of pink. He wouldn't say anything. Under any other circumstances they would be dead but because his friend looked so lost he decided to forgo any violence—for the time, at least.

* * *

The two stood out in the hall outside room 216, glancing through the tiny window at the sleeping figure on the bed. It had only been an hour since they arrived but Ace started getting tired so they decided to let him rest. His recovery was more important, after all.

Their visit was spent not trying to make Ace remember, but just getting him to loosen up. He was nervous around them—naturally—and while his memories were important they both resigned themselves to the knowledge that regaining them may never happen. It was more important to get him comfortable with them, and even more important to just get him to worry less. How unnerving was it to have so many strangers around him, bombarding him with 'remember this?' questions?

Thatch scratched his head absently as he looked through the tiny, little window into his friend's room. "He's really…"

"Different?" Marco asked.

"Yeah," he began. "I mean I know why, but…" His voice faded and he shrugged the thought away. "I'll get used to him!"

Marco fell back against the wall, tired eyes focused on a spot on the floor. "It could be worse."

Thatch smiled. "True. On the bright side, at least he's forgotten about that kid."

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he contemplated that. "I wonder how good that really is."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? I had to spend a lot of time before writing this chapter to decide how best to have Marco react. To me he doesn't seem the type to focus much on stuff like that. I've always sort of seen him as that reliable older brother figure so I think he'd take the news most rationally. What are your thoughts? :)**

**To my lovelies~**

**samettikettu: Hehe I love amnesia stories - both writing and reading them. So fun~ Honestly, the description makes it sound better than it is :P**

**Jellyfish-Chu: I love Rouge and Roger. They're great. They won't be in the beginning of the story much (sadly) but after chapter 13-15 they'll be more important figures and will show up more :) Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**azab: There will be :) But not in the beginning. You'll see why later, but they'll be in it a lot starting around chapter 13-15. Here's an update!**

**TheRoseJr: Yep, it'll be pretty long :) Not as long as ****_Divide_**** or ****_Resolve_**** but probably around the same length ****_Imagined Life _****will be.**

**buslimpan: Good! ^^ Well... he met Marco XD And Thatch. Hope their reactions were to your liking! I couldn't see Marco being dramatic, but I hope it was still enjoyable!**

**TooLazyToLogin/RedKetchup: Hope you enjoy the fast update~**

**RenwolfChan: Lol I have no choice?**

**siqwithaQ: People seem to like it (for some unfathomable reason) so I will! :D Yeah, I noticed that too. Personally I love amnesia stories. I swear I could come up with like 800 different plots for amnesia fics XD I hope you're right and that I can make this turn out nicely! Yep, that's all planned out, no worries! Hehe don't worry, you'll find out about their relationship soon enough~ Did you picture Marco's reaction like this or something totally different? There will be some look at old memorabilia (though some of it will be, let's say... unconventional) so your request is noted! Very happy you like it - I'll continue so long as you guys enjoy reading it :)**

**Obitez: I will ^^**

**Red-The-Drawing-Ninja: Hope you're right! Here it is :D**

**Diclonious57: Yep!**

**teengens: Hehe well I hope you enjoy!**

**spoons-are-evil: Yeah, Rouge and Roger just don't get enough love :/ Roger and Ace have/had an... interesting relationship XD But you'll have to wait before I reveal it. Like, a while. But I'm sure you're patient enough! Nope, not the One Piece setting. It's a modern AU :) **

**Kitsune Foxfire: Clichés for the win! But seriously, there are so many parts later on in this that are eye-roll worthy...**

**Honeydee: Lol I think that's a bit of an overreaction considering it was just the first chapter XD It's actually tagged as Luffy, ACE and Marco but the fanfiction site only shows two of the selections :/ Marco's in it a lot (more than Rouge and Roger in what I have done so far) so I thought he should be included in the tags. **

**Kuro Neko Kaizoku: Very happy to hear that you liked it ^^**

**key46812: I will!**

**(And that's all for tonight lovelies. Please leave a review if you have anything to say about the chapter, good or bad! I'm going to go searching for dinner and then I'm going to work on my other new story that I have yet to put - it only has 4 chapters written out so I'd like to catch up to this fic with it. Until next time! Adieu~)**


	3. What They Call Home

**So here it is :D Chapter 3! I still haven't written chapter 10, though... oh well. I'll get to it eventually. Here's where the actual plot begins - the rest was sort of like the prologue. Anyways, feel free to drop a review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and I started a new story called ****_Flame and Phoenix_****. Maybe you guy'll like it. It's about what happens when a phoenix (Marco) dies. Yup.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Ace peered out the car window absently as he tuned out the conversation his parents were trying to start with him. After five confusing days in the hospital—or rather, five that he remembered—he was allowed to go home. They deemed him 'mentally fit' or whatever, so he got to leave. It was about time, too; he didn't know how much more of that damn hospital stench he would be able to stomach.

Maybe 'home' wasn't the best word to use. After all, wasn't a 'home' a place to go back to? Regardless of how long he lived there, he couldn't recall any of it. It would be just as unfamiliar as the two sitting in the front of the car and the others who visited, claiming to be his 'friends'.

They were approaching the house—at least according to Rouge—and when he caught a glimpse of it his eyes narrowed. 'House' was not the right word. The place was large, like a mansion, surrounded by thick, intimidating iron bars. It didn't look homely at all. In fact, when he saw it his chest filled with pure disdain. Why, though?

The inside was just as extravagant, lavishly decorated to the point where it no longer felt like a private residence. He felt more intimidated there than he did at the hospital.

His mother showed him to his room. At the top of his stairs and to the right there was a large, stark-white door. When he opened it he was met, again, with annoyingly fancy décor that made him feel detached from the whole thing. He couldn't see himself ever living there. It didn't look like the room of a young adult, anyways.

"Are you sure this is my room?" he asked, eyeing the place suspiciously.

Rouge blinked at that before that same sadness entered her eyes as it always did and she forced a smile. He hated when she gave him that look—made him feel guilty. "It was," she answered, turning from her son to stare fondly at the space.

"Was?"

"Before you moved," she elaborated. "You left when you turned eighteen two years ago. We thought it would be better if you stayed with us for a while."

Ace nodded in understanding. So that's why it felt off. He still didn't like it, though. But he supposed Rouge was right; he still had no recollection of his life so living alone probably wasn't the best idea. He'd just have to get used to it so he could leave sooner, he supposed.

"Then I'll leave you alone," she stated, gesturing for him to bend down and placing a light kiss on his cheek. He didn't really react to it, but she was already used to that. "Someone will be here to help you soon."

"Help me?"

"Our temporary butler," she explained with a smile before heading out of the room.

Ace rolled his eyes. They even had servants? What a waste of money. But, well, it looked like the family was rich so he guessed it made sense. How else were they going to spend their fortune? Other than the irritating interior design, they didn't seem to have anything expensive inside the home. He also had to wonder if there was a reason he thought those things were a waste of money or if it was just because he lost his memories. Either way, he didn't think like the rich.

Sauntering around his room to get a feel for it, he began pulling open desk drawers. That's when things got interesting. In the third one he found a fully loaded pistol and spare ammo. What was that doing in there? Deciding it best to leave it alone, he continued rummaging for any other interesting items.

In the next drawer, beneath a stack of textbooks, was a worn picture. It was old and faded but he was able to recognize much younger versions of his parents—Rouge and Roger. What appeared to be him at around twelve or thirteen stood between them with a big grin. In the background were some men in tuxes and women in maid outfits, likely the family's servants at the time. Off to the side, though, he noticed a much smaller figure. Worn and faded, he couldn't make much out except that it was likely a little boy, younger than even himself at the time. He didn't look too happy.

Annoyed with himself for not taking care of his stuff, he threw it atop the books and shut the drawer, opting instead to nose around in his closet. The clothes they brought to the hospital for him were stiff and uncomfortable and he wanted them off. But, to his dismay, even the walk-in closet was no help. It carried the same annoying clothes he was wearing, only in different styles and colours.

"Fantastic," he mumbled dryly as he peered across the rows of outfits.

A chuckle sounded from the room, catching Ace's attention. "I knew you'd be disappointed by that yoi."

He recognized the voice. Heading out of the closet he looked to the door to spot a familiar head of blonde hair. "You're…" He tried to place the name. "…Marco?"

The blonde nodded. "Glad to see you remember this time yoi," he teased.

Ace rolled his eyes. Looking a little closer he realized that the man was wearing a suit, contrasting his former attire greatly. "Why're you here?" He didn't mean to sound rude; he was just curious. In actuality, he was pretty happy to see the pineapple-head. That man who claimed to be his friend was the only one who didn't mind that he lost his memories. He was perfectly alright with it and was the only person the youth was comfortable around, even if he only met him once before.

"Clothes," he said simply, tossing a bag over to the other. When Ace looked inside he was delighted to see some casual attire. "Your parents hired me to babysit you—" Marco looked to see that the boy was already removing his dress shirt to change clothes and sighed. That part of him didn't change, at least.

"Aren't I twenty?" he asked as he undid the last of the buttons, dropping the offending material to the floor. "I don't need to be coddled, you know."

Marco shrugged. "They're worried. They thought that I could help you adjust since we're, well…" He trailed off, wondering if he should say that so suddenly.

"We're what?"

Ah, what the hell? It wasn't a big deal, anyways. "We're roommates yoi."

Ace raised an eyebrow at that. "We are?"

The blonde nodded.

"How did that happen?"

Marco folded his arms and leaned back against the wall as he watched Ace clothe his bare chest. It was a long story so he had to think about the best way to phrase it. "You had a fight with your father a year and a half ago and arrived on my doorstep yoi. I let you stay the night but you never left—spent a whole year freeloading."

"What about now? I got a job or something?"

Marco smirked as he said that, rolling over the boy's 'occupation' in his head. "You could say that."

Ace thought about the story for a second, wondering what prompted him to leave home so suddenly. It must have been a big fight. What was it about? And why did he go to Marco, of all people? Were they close? It bothered him to not know any of that. It was his life, after all. But…

"Thanks," the freckled boy said, mouth curved into a slight smile. "For taking care of me," he added.

Marco blinked at that, a bit taken aback by the fact that Ace—_Portgas D._ Ace—was showing gratitude. That was rare. It did brighten his mood a bit, though. "No problem yoi."

The blonde's lifted mood soon came crashing down as he spotted the other moving to undo his belt. With irritation in his narrowed eyes he removed one of his shoes and threw it at the boy's head just as his pants dropped to his ankles, knocking him off balance and sending him tumbling to the carpeted floor. "Do that in private, idiot."

Ace just blinked at him.

Marco left the room and shut the door behind him, heaving a sigh. Ace was too dense—always was. Even with amnesia, some things never changed.

* * *

For the first time in what he felt was his whole life—what he remembered of it, anyways—Ace was alone. And he loved it. He decided to take a long, drawn-out walk to get a feel for the area. Or that's what he told his parents, at least. In reality he was trying to keep from being around them all the time. He didn't hate them but it wasn't like he knew them very well, especially Roger. They hadn't talked much and being in that damn empty mansion was enough to drive him mad. Marco was the one who suggested he go out. Rouge was against the idea of him wandering around in a place he was unfamiliar with, but that amazing blonde pineapple gave him his cellphone in case he got lost and assured his mother that he would go pick up her son should he call. He really had to thank the man. The only person that really accepted him in his current state was Marco. He also did everything to make sure he was comfortable. Ace owed him a lot.

The city was definitely more relaxing than his parents' place, even if it reeked of pollution in certain parts. Wearing the casual clothes Marco got him, he felt like he belonged, unlike in the mansion. Everything felt _real_. And even though he didn't remember anything there were some places that felt familiar. It was great.

Honestly speaking, Ace didn't really want to get his memories back. Sure he was curious and felt bad for not knowing about his own life and the people involved but he was content with adjusting and moving on. Did he really want to know about himself before the accident? There was a loaded gun in his desk drawer—something was clearly wrong with that. What kind of person was he? He didn't really want an answer to that question.

Amidst his mental wanderings he stopped paying attention to where he was going, completely ignoring reality in favour of solemnly questioning his own identity. He was so wrapped up that, he didn't even realize he bumped into someone until the other was sent hurdling toward the cement, landing ungracefully on their backside. It looked like it hurt, too, from how violently he hit.

Immediately Ace was crouching down beside what he made out to be a very lanky teen. "Are you okay?" He looked the raven-haired victim over for any injuries, cursing internally for being so absent-minded.

"Yeah, I think so," the boy replied in an oddly high-pitched voice, sounding much younger than he likely was.

Ace offered him a hand. "Sorry about that; I wasn't paying attention," he admitted sheepishly.

The boy looked up at him with a huge grin and took his hand. "It's fine," he assured.

For a moment the freckled youth was caught off guard by the image of the other's face. He had large, doe eyes and a smile that could warm any room. On his left cheek was a small scar but otherwise he was unmarked. Grinning at him like that, Ace could only stare as heat rose to his face and one sole thought crossed his mind: fucking adorable—like a puppy.

The teen seemed to have a very different reaction, though. As soon as he saw Ace's face his expression fell and immediately turned to dread. He could feel the hand in his start to tremble as the stranger's eyes grew even larger, if that was possible. He was absolutely terrified.

"O-oi…" Ace began worriedly as he looked over the boy, wondering what was wrong. He didn't get an answer, though. He didn't even move. Just what was wrong with the kid? Was he actually hurt after all? Concerned that his guess might have been correct, Ace slowly raised his free hand to the boy's forehead, wondering if maybe he was sick.

As soon as he moved he saw the teen flinch and immediately backed away from the contact, ripping his hand free of the freckled man's grasp. He stared at Ace for a few more seconds before hopping to his feet and dashing away as fast as he could.

Ace stood back up and watched the boy's back as he vanished into the distance. He had to wonder what the fuck just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Luffy always reminded my of a mix between a puppy and an owl. Not sure why. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed :D Predictions for the future? Got things you want to see happen later on? Characters you'd like me to add? Leave them in a review! :)**

**To my lovelies~**

**siqwithaQ: Yeah, Thatch is very... fun XD I had trouble deciding what to do for his reaction because of that, but I think it turned out fairly decent. Haha XD I actually laughed when I read that. But no, not toys. Just things you wouldn't expect. There's more of a change than it seems, which will be revealed later. The Ace before the amnesia wasn't totally like canon Ace... but I can't really say anything else without giving away spoilers. There will be lots of angst, I assure you :P Well it's up now! It's called ****_Flame and Phoenix_**** so feel free to check it out if you're interested ^^ I know what you mean. Sometimes I have so much trouble deciding which direction to go with because I want to write them all XD Nope, you're not weird (or maybe we both are). I get like that ALL the time to the point of near-madness. Really happy to hear you like the story so much ^^ **

**BluePhoenix0101: Yeah, I kinda feel bad for writing him into this situation ^^; **

**mrsfirefist: Eventually :P I tend to take things slow in my stories. You got your first glimpse of him this chapter, though.**

**Sully-van: Hehe I do too XD I'm a sucker for cliches. You'll find out about what happened later on in the story ;) Thatch will be important, but not so much in the beginning. Marco's in the tags because he's like... I don't know how to explain it. You'll understand in a few chapters, though. Well, I touched on the kid this chapter :)**

**buslimpan: Lol yes he does! Yep, it's Luffy. You'll find out much later muahaha~**

**azab: Yep :)**

**samettikettu: Glad you're enjoying ^^**

**jam klaoo: Here's the next chapter ^^**

**Kuro Neko Kaizoku: Lol the present wasn't important - just typical crap you give people who are in the hospital. Thank you, I will~**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Really glad you think that! I've been kind of worried about whether you guys have been enjoying it or not...**

**Diclonious57: Yep, he was in it. Briefly.**

**key46812: You'll have to wait and see XD**

**RenwolfChan: Hehe well I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**Obitez: Glad you feel that way ^^**

**Son Goshen: Of course it's Luffy XD Lol amnesia fics are everywhere. Honestly there's no such thing as an original amnesia fic anymore :P But I figured I might as well since I had the idea for it and it's been fun. Plus I noticed the One Piece amnesia fics tend to be about brainwashing of some kind, or deal with Marineford. Or memory replacement. I figured I'd go more conventional and at least do a modern AU so hopefully it's not too boring. I've been reading some too, but honestly I love overly-dramatic plot devices like memory loss so it doesn't bother me that a lot of them have similar premises. So long as they're interesting and fun to read, I'm happy ^^**

**spoons-are-evil: Lol I agree XD Glad you liked his reaction. I was kind of worried about it, honestly... But I guess it turned out okay :) Of course it's Luffy! :) That... you'll understand eventually XD Amnesia stories I'd recommend? Hmm... Well there's one of Son Goshen's stories (she hasn't updated in a while so I forgot the name ^^;) and there's one called Dreamland (this time I forgot the user) and I know I've read more but I can't really think of them... Oh yeah! Samettikettu's story! (I'm really bad with remembering titles... Mainly because I follow them so I don't HAVE to remember...) Yay! :D Lol your teacher sounds like she was awesome XD**

**13-BlackCat-2020: Here it is :)**

**deathbyepic100: Here it is!**

**KTDLover: I will!**

**Guest: You flatter me XD I will~**

**HornehUnicorn: I'm glad you do :) When I'm looking for a good One Piece fic, I don't really worry about spelling and grammar. So long as it's interesting, fun to read and makes sense, I'm happy. But there are tons of stories out there with good stories and good grammar. You just have to look for them ^^ Lol glad you guys like AceLu so much because I enjoy writing it! I'm lucky to have only gotten one review telling me not to write AceLu into a story. I won't. I plan on finishing every story I start. That doesn't mean I won't take breaks or that I'll constantly update every single one, but eventually they'll all be completed. **

**(Hope you all liked this chapter! Remember to tell me if there's anything you'd like me to include and I'll see what I can do! Adieu~)**


	4. Opposing Perspectives

**Got most of chapter 11 written out so I thought I'd update! :D This chapter there's a bit of overlap, just to warn you :) It's necessary, though. Feel free to drop a review~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Nope. **

* * *

A loud grumble came from Luffy's stomach. Almost on instinct, he headed into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door, searching the inside for something to quell his hunger. When he was met with nothing but empty, white shelves and a container of half-rotted pasta he groaned, face falling into his infamous pout. As usual he was hungry and, as usual, there was nothing to eat. Oh how he hated being poor.

He shut the fridge with a heavy, depressed sigh and dragged himself over to the kitchen table, plopping down on one of the chairs and dropping his head onto its wooden surface. He needed a job—badly. Sadly his record hadn't been so good for the past while; he kept getting fired within the first sixteen days. It wasn't his fault his employers kept leaving him alone with their food! What did they expect would happen when they left a starving teen in the back of a grocer to take stock? It was only natural! He was hungry! If they didn't want him to steal then they should have given him a lunch or snack or something!

Pulling his mouth into a taut line, he thought of his most recent failure. A sob story or two later, he found himself hired to work at a small convenience store off the city's main highway. It was a minimum wage job but hey, he would take whatever he could get. The problem was that he went all day without a single meal and then began his shift alone. There were so many edible things in there… they even sold meat! He tried his best to resist but his stomach was like his second brain and, well…

Luffy closed his eyes, taking in slow breaths as he attempted to ignore his stomach's wails. To take his mind off it he continued his train of thought involving his past employment, which all ended the same way; either he'd eat their food or break something or make some stupid mistake and his bosses would tell him not to bother coming in the next day.

There was only one job that he wasn't fired from—that he quit instead—which was the first place he worked. He spent years there. The pay was excellent, his employers were friendly and they let him have all of the leftovers to take home. It was great. There was just one problem and it was a big enough one to force him to leave his lofty position and enter a life of poverty. He heard that problem moved out a while back, though… and he was getting pretty desperate…

"Ah!" Luffy shouted, bursting from his seat and stretching in an attempt to rid himself of such depressing thoughts. It wasn't like him to be so negative. One way or another, he would end up alright in the end, even if he had to resort to stealing!

* * *

To get his mind off of such a saddening topic, Luffy took to the streets. He figured if he combed the area long enough he would be able to spot a few places that were hiring. Maybe if he whined long enough he could get someone to hire him, even just for a temporary job. Anything that put money in his wallet and food in his belly was okay with him.

Despite trying to remain his usual, enthusiastic self, his mind kept solemnly sinking back to his first job and the thought that maybe there was a chance his old employers were in need of assistance. Maybe they had a position open that he could fill. If his problem was gone, then…

Luffy's face broke out into the widest of grins when he saw a 'hiring' sign in the window of the local butcher shop. His feet automatically turned to head towards the place but he stopped himself, using all of the strength he could muster. Though it sounded like the perfect job for him, with his track record of eating the stock of grocery stores and restaurants, it was pointless to even try. He didn't need yet another failed job where he didn't end up getting paid, so staying away from the food business was probably for the best, even though he was craving a sampling from the butcher. In an effort to cheer himself up, he thought back to his friends' warnings of the dangers of him being within arm's reach of any sharp, pointy objects. There was yet another reason to avoid working there.

At some point, as he continued to walk and stare longingly at the meat hanging in the window of the tiny shop, he managed to hit something. The force sent him tumbling to the ground, landing on his back. He winced—not so much because he was in pain but because of instinct—and sat up, trying to figure out what just happened.

As he stared at the pavement he saw someone bend down in front of him, assuming he was likely the person he bumped into. Still, the man had to have been walking pretty fast himself if the impact was enough to knock Luffy off his feet.

"Are you okay?"

Luffy rubbed a sore spot on his back as a hint of nostalgia entered his mind when he heard that voice. "Yeah, I think so," he replied, feeling a bit guilty for causing the stranger to worry. It was his fault for being so fixated on the meat, admittedly.

A hand reached out to him. "Sorry about that; I wasn't paying attention," the man admitted sheepishly.

It seemed he didn't realize that Luffy was practically walking backwards when they hit. He found it kind of funny that the stranger thought it was his fault and he began grinning like a madman. Then he took the hand offered to him, ready to be pulled to his feet. "It's fine," he assured as he moved to look up at the man.

When he saw his face he froze. His blood ran cold. He recognized those freckles, that black hair and the unmistakable dark irises that stared back at him.

He was staring into the face of his _problem._

"O-oi…"

Luffy must have looked like he was about to die or something because the man reached out to him. Memories replaying in his head, Luffy flinched and backed away, ripping his hand free of the other's grasp. For a few moments he stared into those unreadable gray eyes, trying to make sure what he saw was real—that he wasn't just imagining the person in front of him. He didn't linger too long, though, and jumped to his feet, taking off in a sprint before the other could react.

After fifteen minutes of running, Luffy turned into an alley and stopped to catch his breath. He doubled over, hands on his knees, panting harder than he had in a long time. For a while he just stayed like that, wondering if what he saw was real or if he just imagined the whole thing. What was Ace doing there?

Luffy took in a deep, shivering breath. He hadn't seen that man in a long time and yet his first instinct was to run. As he thought back, though, he realized that the older youth was wearing ordinary clothing. After seeing him in formalwear all of the time, it was a bit odd seeing him in anything else. Maybe that's why he didn't realize it was him at first. But if he was wearing that then it could only mean that the rumours about the infamous Portgas heir leaving home were true. If that were the case, then…

* * *

Ace lay on his bed, arms behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Hey, Marco," he began, attempting to catch the attention of the blonde who was sitting at his desk reading the newspaper. He glanced at the man for a moment, watching him take a sip of his coffee, before turning back to the ceiling.

"Hm?"

"Was I a thug?"

Marco jerked forward, choking on his coffee and sending a spray of musty brown liquid across the room. He moved to wipe the drink from his mouth with his sleeve, gasping out when his lungs were finally allowed air again. "Wh…" His voice faded. "Why would you ask that yoi?"

Ace shot up into a sitting position and stared hard at the blonde, suspicion clear in his eyes. "Third drawer," he said simply.

The 'temporary butler', as his mother so delicately put it, peered down at the wooden desk he sat at. He curiously opened the third drawer and his eyes widened when at the bottom he spotted a simple, black 9mm pistol. He traced the engraving on the head of the gun with two fingers, then looked up expectantly at the freckled youth on the bed, knowing full-well his amnesiac friend would be unable to provide answers.

Ace shrugged as though to reply to the blonde's silent question. "That's not all," he declared as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped off. Strutting over to the walk-in closet, he motioned the other to follow.

Marco complied, although reluctant.

When Ace opened the door he immediately headed to the back. Along the edges of the walls were drawers and he began opening some of them. "Found these when I was looking for socks," he stated as he moved over, allowing the blonde a look.

Marco's eyes were met with dozens of weapons. From daggers to guns to homemade bombs, each drawer had some sort of tool for assault at the ready. It was definitely not a collection the average adult would invest in.

"Was I a terrorist or something?"

After stealing a few more glances at his friend's arsenal, Marco sighed, swiping a hand across his forehead. "No; nothing like that. You were just a bit… eccentric."

"But I _was_ a thug," Ace noted.

Marco turned to him. "What makes you think that yoi?"

Ace deadpanned, gesturing to his collection.

"There's no sign of these ever being used."

"But…" Ace groaned as he shut all of the drawers and left the closet, the blonde following close behind.

Marco narrowed his eyes. He could tell from the look on the boy's face that something was bothering him. After living with him for a year and a half he became pretty easy to read. "What is it yoi?" he asked as he plopped down on the bed next to the youth, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Ace looked at him a bit brokenly, then turned to face the floor. "I bumped into this kid yesterday," he began, folding his hands together as he slumped over to rest his arms on his knees. "He, uh, he was scare of me. Terrified," he added before glancing at the blonde. "I had to have done something pretty bad if people see my face and run."

Marco raised an eyebrow at the last bit. Ace was certainly a scary person if you didn't get to know him—he could turn violent in an instant and didn't exactly work within the law—but for someone to actually run away…

Before his friend had a chance to reply, Ace changed the subject. "We live together, right?"

Marco blinked, wondering about the random question before nodding.

"Then why are they making me stay here? You'd think they'd trust you enough to keep me out of trouble if I share a place with you," he mused.

Marco thought that over, removing his hand from the younger's shoulder. "I don't think that's the problem yoi."

"Then what is?"

There was a long, drawn-out pause. If things were as they were before, Marco would have worded it bluntly without consideration, knowing that his friend wouldn't take it the wrong way. Seeing as he no longer remembered any of that, though, the blonde thought it best he reworked the wording in his head to something more appropriate. "They're probably worried that if you went back home you'd forget about them."

Ace blinked. "Huh?"

"You don't remember them. If you stay here then you can get to know them, but if you went to live at our place right after getting out they'd still be strangers to you yoi."'

The freckled boy's eyes widened as he thought about that. It was true that even then he didn't feel particularly close to them. Being in the same room as Roger felt awkward and he could never think of anything to talk about. He didn't hate him but… yeah, he would admit that if he wasn't living there he would probably never think about them. While he felt a connection to Rouge, it was small. Maybe he would stop complaining about being there.

* * *

Luffy gazed through the thick, barred gate and to the mansion behind it. Taking a deep breath, he noted that it was just as he remembered. He still couldn't believe he was actually there, at the gate, ready to buzz the intercom. After an internal battle that lasted a few days he found himself at the front door of his former employer, prepared to ask for a job despite quitting when he was last there.

He pressed the button and waited.

"Who is it?" came a soft, feminine voice from the speaker.

He swallowed. "It's Luffy."

* * *

**A/N: So... watcha think? Any theories? Oh yeah, and Luffy is going to sometimes be OOC. You'll see why later, but... yeah. Hope you enjoyed ^^**

**To my lovelies~**

**BluePhoenix0101: That's the question ;)**

**buslimpan: It doesn't, but there's a reason for it. I can't explain this early on, though :P Yep, VERY different. And I'll have flashbacks to show just how much he's changed XD Thank you~**

**mrsfirefist: Hehe well I'm glad you're enjoying ^^**

**Sully-van: Yep, you'll find out! But it'll be later rather than sooner :P Their fight is VERY significant to the plot, but that's all I can say. Good, because there will be A LOT of those 4 in this fic XD**

**jam klaoo: Thank you! I update randomly so I can't say when the next chapter is out. Normally it won't be more than two weeks, though.**

**scarletlovecharlie: Isn't he?! XD**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Lol as much as I love MarcoAce as a couple, they are not one in this fic. That would be interesting to see, though. You are correct: the gun was in that drawer for a minimum of 1.5 years. I love amnesia stories mainly for the drama XD**

**azab: You'll have to wait and find out ;)**

**key46812: Maybe, maybe not ;) Haha glad you like! I will!**

**Diclonious57: Isn't he?!**

**Kuro Neko Kaizoku: Lol interesting theory but Marco's not like that in this fic. He'll probably be the most likeable person in the story, actually ;) Lol Thatch causing romantic drama, that I'd like to see! XD**

**siqwithaQ: Lol XD It would have been pretty interesting, I'll admit, but hopefully you'll still find the memorabilia intriguing. Yeah, I can't really see Ace every being comfortable with being rich. Who knows? :P Haha XD I think both Luffy and Ace are to blame for the halt in the plot this time. Oh well, that leads into more interesting stuff! Rapist, huh? Interesting theory! I won't say yes or no, but very interesting! **

**Red-The-Drawing-Ninja: Glad you're interested! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: You shall find out... eventually :P Ace was mixed up in a lot but, well, you won't find that out for a while. Oh yes. There's a reason they're hovering, but if I were him I'd go insane. Gotta love Marco.**

**Guest: Lol you'll find out eventually! Shanks, Rayleigh and Garp are in it to some extent. Some of the Straw Hats will be in it, but I'm not sure if I'll write in all of them. Vivi... I'll see what I can do for her ^^**

**(And that's all. I'm curious to see what you guys think is going on (like what happened in the past or what will happen in later chapters) so feel free to tell me in a review! Adieu~)**


	5. Returning

**Here it is - the next chapter :D I'm tired and don't really have anything to say, so... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Be careful when choosing which pizza to but e_e Oh, and don't own One Piece**

* * *

Luffy finished his long trek up the cement path to the mansion, stopping at the front door. He took a deep breath. Rouge seemed pretty excited to hear from him; maybe that visit wasn't pointless, after all. In any case, he needed an income. He couldn't keep bumming food off his friends and finding the money to pay rent was getting kind of tough. He sighed.

Before he had a chance to open the door it flung open, narrowly missing his nose as it revealed an older woman with long, blonde hair. Her face lit up as she looked him over and within seconds he found himself wrapped in a tight embrace.

"Look at you," she cooed as her hand tangled itself in his dark strands. "You're all grown up."

Luffy couldn't help but grin. He'd been nervous because of how many years it'd been since he last saw Rouge and Roger, but after seeing her again he was reminded of how kind they were. They got along well when he was working for them.

After releasing him, Rouge grabbed him by the hand and dragged him inside wordlessly all of the way to the dining hall. She sat him down at one of the nearest chairs and leaned on the table. "Hungry?"

Luffy's eyes widened and his mouth stretched into an even larger smile. He didn't expect to get fed right away like that. "Yeah!"

Rouge trotted over to the entranceway and said a few words to the servant Luffy saw standing outside the room before returning to sit across from him, folding her hands together neatly as she looked him over with that same, soft gaze she always had. "So what brings you here, Luffy? It's been a long time."

Suddenly the teen felt nervous and began sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He tried to think of how to word his request without sounding rude. "I was actually wondering… if you have any positions open."

Rouge's face fell and immediately Luffy's heart sank. He waited for the inevitable refusal, the letdown he just knew would come. But it never did.

"We just hired a temporary butler, but there is one job I could give you."

Luffy looked at the blonde with renewed hope, another smile tugging at his lips. "Really?"

She nodded but didn't seem as enthused as she usually was. For a while she didn't respond and simply watched as the blonde butler from before brought in a large tray of food, placing it in front of the dark-haired youth. As much as Luffy wanted to immediately begin stuffing his face with the delicious meals the Portgas family was known for, he waited. He wanted to hear the woman out first.

Finally she spoke. "I don't think you'll like it, though."

"Eh? Why?"

The butler placed a cup of steaming tea in front of her. She traced the rim with her finger before looking back up at the teen. "It's your old position."

Luffy's eyes widened and his body felt cold. There was no way he could do that again. "…But… but I thought he left…" he stuttered out as a shiver ran across his back.

Rouge took the cup in her hand, the scent wafting her nose and the steam dancing in front of her eyes. "Ace had an accident," she stated bluntly before taking a small sip and placing the cup back down. She turned to the butler with a soft smile. "Thanks."

The butler smiled back and nodded before leaving the room.

"An accident?" he repeated questioningly. When he thought to their encounter a few days ago he couldn't recall any noticeable damage. Ace staying at his parents' place would explain why he was in the area, though.

She nodded. "He's staying here because of it. He's… he's not the same." She paused and stared at her reflection in the tea. "We're trying to help him adjust."

Luffy was about to ask what, exactly, was wrong with him, but as he thought about it he realized he didn't care. In fact he didn't want to know anything about the man. So long as he kept far away from him, he was happy. But… there was only one open position at the mansion—his old position—and that was as the young heir's personal servant. Luffy swore he'd never go back to that. Even then, years later, the thought of being in the same room as that man terrified him. He needed the money, though…

"I'm not going to force you into anything," Rouge continued, sipping from her teacup once more, "but if you accept the job I doubt it'll be like it was before."

Luffy swallowed, reluctant to press on. "…What do you mean?"

"Like I said, he's different," she declared, massaging the outside of her cup absently. "And you wouldn't be alone. There are others taking care of him."

"…Others?"

Before the blonde had a chance to reply, the muffled sound of a gunshot rang through the room. Instinctively Luffy stood from his chair and ran to the window, opened it and peered outside, searching for the source of the noise. In the back of his mind he was wondering why Rouge wasn't reacting but quickly he brushed the thought aside.

Off in the distance he spotted two figures and what looked like a slab of wood with a target painted on it. As he looked closer he saw that one of the figures was Ace, who happened to have a pistol resting lazily against his shoulder. He felt his body tremble at the sight.

The other figure—a redhead who reminded Luffy of Elvis—whistled. "Perfect score!"

Ace bowed playfully.

Suddenly Luffy saw the blonde butler from earlier approach the pair, appearing from the side of the house.

"The hell do you think you're doing yoi?" he asked with a bit of irritation evident in his voice. Luffy was intrigued by him; he never heard someone take that tone with Ace.

The freckled youth smiled at the blonde. "Wasting bullets," he replied simply as he reloaded the gun. Looking down the sight, he raised it again to the target and replaced his earplugs. "Thatch said I'm a good shot."

After the butler and redhead covered their ears, Ace fired again, hitting the bull's-eye dead in the centre.

His accuracy only scared Luffy more.

The blonde removed his hands from his ears, stormed up to freckled youth and snatched the pistol from his hands. "Stop fooling around, you morons; we have a guest."

Ace and Thatch blinked and tilted their heads. "We do?"

Luffy felt Rouge come up behind him. He turned to face her with clear worry in his eyes and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They're his friends," she announced.

"Even the butler?"

She nodded. "We hired him to work here until Ace can go back home."

The teen had a lot of questions swirling around his head. For one, he wanted to know why Rouge wasn't reacting to her son firing a gun outside her home. For another, he wanted to inquire about Ace's friends. He didn't trust them at all. Forget the redhead encouraging Ace to test out his accuracy; Luffy was more worried about the blonde who could actually stand up to Ace. The latter scared him more than anything in the world—with good reason—and there he was obeying that strange new butler without question. Plus, if they were Ace's friends then there was a good possibility they were just as bad as him.

Still, the threat of losing his apartment was looming over his head.

* * *

Ace and Thatch were doing some target practice—until Marco put an end to their game, at least. He thought it was the best way to use up all of the ammo he didn't remember collecting. Though he didn't say anything to the others, he felt uncomfortable having all of that weaponry in his room. It was unsettling. He just wanted to be rid of it all and felt that was the best way.

He didn't inquire as to how Thatch knew he was a good shot—didn't want to know.

After cleaning up and storing their target inside the overly-large shed at the back of the mansion, the two went back inside. He was pretty curious about who the visitor may have been and felt kind of bad for likely scaring the shit out of them with his shooting. Still, he wasn't going to go see who it was unless asked, seeing as the person likely wasn't there for him.

Right as he was starting up the stairs he heard someone lightly call his name. Turning, he spotted his mother standing quaintly outside the dining hall.

Ace blinked. "Yeah?" he asked, leaning on the railing.

She smiled up at him. "Can you join us for lunch?"

The freckled man was hesitant and shared a look with Thatch, wondering what he should do. He didn't really feel like he had much of a choice, though.

"I'll come back some other time," the redhead stated, giving him a mock salute. He waited for Ace's grunt of acknowledgement before heading down the stairs and out the front door.

Ace watched his friend go before turning back to his mother, suspicious of her intent. Perhaps her true motive was to get him to apologise to their guest, or maybe she had some other ulterior motive. She didn't seem the type, though.

Begrudgingly he followed her into the dining room. As soon as he entered he was met with the small, thin frame of the boy he bumped into a few days earlier. Just to be certain, he briefly scanned his features, sure enough met with the same owlish eyes and scarred cheek. He didn't know what to make of him. And, just as with their last encounter, as soon as he looked at him his face contorted in fear.

Ace tried to act like he didn't notice as he walked further into the room and sat a ways away from him, trying to be considerate of his fear by keeping their distance. He hoped that would calm him down so that they could move past that and eat normally, although he was really curious to ask why he was so scared of him, since Marco didn't seem to be willing to give him answers.

The more he looked in the boy's direction, the more the boy shook. Noticing that, Ace decided to stare out the large windows, trying to lessen the tense atmosphere that surrounded them. He also tried to shoo away thoughts of the boy being cute—like a puppy or something.

Rouge took a seat across from the boy and looked between him and her son. She cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of both boys. Once she saw that all eyes were on her, she spoke. "Ace," she began, looking to her son and gesturing to the teen, "he's going to be your personal servant during your stay here."

Ace narrowed his eyes, studying the boy. Apparently the look on his face was intimidating because the other turned pale instantly. "No," he said simply as Marco entered with a tray, gently placing the plates, bowls and cutlery down in front of them.

Rouge was a bit taken aback by the brash decline of the boy. "No?"

"I have Marco for that," he stated.

Marco slammed the tray into his skull, causing him to wince as the metal collided with the back of his head. "Oi, I'm not your damn slave."

"It was a joke, asshole," he defended, rubbing the sore spot from the blow.

Marco sent him one last glare before folding the tray under his arm and exiting the room.

Ace turned to his mother. "Either way, we don't need him."

Rouge furrowed her brow. "He needs the money, Ace."

"So?" He could see anger in her eyes for the first time. "Let him find work somewhere else."

"Ace!"

Now he was the one who was getting irritated. For the first time since he lost his memories he glared at his mother. How could she not notice? "Don't you see how scared he is?" He saw the anger leave her face, only to be replaced with surprise. "The kid's terrified, Rouge. I'm not going to force him to stay around me just to earn a few bucks; it's sad."

Luffy's eyes widened. Was Ace… pitying him? He seemed different, just like his mother said. Speaking of, why did he call her by her name? He hadn't been told what was wrong with Ace, just that he wasn't himself. Why, though? Whatever the case, the situation was taking a turn for the worst; he _needed_ that job. If he wasn't so desperate he never would have accepted a position working under Ace.

"Please," he choked out, catching the attention of the two others at the table. He faced the table and swallowed hard in his throat, feeling Ace's eyes on him, intimidating as always. "I… I really need this job." He was having trouble getting the words out since it was his first time talking to Ace in years. He was still scared, but he couldn't risk losing an opportunity like that.

He heard an exaggerated sigh and peeked up at the freckled man at the far and of the table, shocked to see him wearing a sympathetic smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Guess I have no choice, then."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Luffy. Poor, poor Luffy. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**

**To my lovelies~**

**samettikettu: Lol same XD That was a fun part for me to write :P**

**Sully-van: Isn't it? Last chapter was really hard for me to write because I'm so used to Ace and Luffy getting along... But I'm starting to get used to writing him like that. Hehe worrying is part of the fun! **

**mrsfirefist: Here it is! Nope, it won't be explained for quite some time. I like taking my time with reveals.**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Lol a lot of people seem to think that XD You'll find out eventually ^^**

**buslimpan: I hope you enjoyed their reactions ^^ And no, it's not wrong at all. Who knows? :P**

**jam klaoo: Here it is :)**

**Diclonious57: You bet what's Robin? o.o**

**Guest: Here it is~**

** : So far no, I don't think any of them will be in it. Some of the supernovas and warlords are already in some of my other fics. Hancock just doesn't really appeal to me as far as writing. I like her character but I find adding her into a story only adds annoying complications. Smoker's in some of my other stories as well, he just hasn't shown up yet. Hope that helps :)**

**Kuro Neko Kaizoku: Lol everyone keeps bringing up rape XD Yep, the mansion is Rouge and Roger's. Hehe well I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it.**

**azab: Call? o.o Luffy didn't call anyone... Here's an update!**

**MysteriousEyez: Awe, not sure if you like it or not? :/ Let's just say Ace had a lot of secrets :P**

**spoons-are-evil: Yep, Luffy's awesome XD Yep, pretty much. Yes, Sabo is in the story. In fact, I've already written him in :) Nope, Ace is pretty blunt. Lol nope, the cause of his amnesia was not attempted suicide. He'll mainly be OOC around Ace :) **

**siqwithaQ: Hehe really glad you're enjoying it ^^ Lol everyone keeps bringing up rape... you guys are making me nervous XD True, it's possibly, but not likely. But it could be. But it's doubtful. Well they interacted a bit this chapter but don't worry, more it coming! :) I've already written Luffy's reaction. It's sadly not as suspenseful as I intended u_u**

**Holmesz: Glad you're enjoying it ^^ I know, I love Thatch but everyone always kills him off T^T It's actually marked as Ace, Luffy and Marco but only Luffy and Marco show up for some reason :/ You'll find out later ^^ Lol well, at least their time together will be interesting! Hehe you flatter me XD**

**Kitsune Foxfire: It's nice to have you back :D He should, honestly, but... he's not really comfortable with them. More on that later, though. Yep. I kind of feel bad for Luffy this time around XD Though, honestly, I should feel bad for a lot of things I put him through in my stories...**

**(And this, my friends, is the end. For now. Hope you enjoyed! :D I'ma go eat my pizza now. Adieu~)**


	6. Awkward Forgotten

**I swear, I update this story more often than even ****_Divide. _****Not that that's a bad thing... Also, we get our first flashback this chapter :D And I finished ****_To Be a Boy!_**** It's over! Complete! My first finished chapter fic! XD**

**Question: Do you collect anime merchandise? Me, I get the occasional DvD, manga volume and figure. Just got a Sabo figure. I swear it made my month :D**

**Disclaimer: I have this strange urge to write another tragic onceshot... and listen to German music... but I really should work on ****_Imagined Life_****...**

* * *

Lunch ended. It was a quiet, awkward ordeal that Ace was happy to get away from. No one spoke and he caught the kid—his new 'servant' or whatever—stealing glances at him throughout. It was obvious that they knew each other before he lost his memories but he wasn't sure he wanted to know how—not with how terrified the boy was of him. Rouge most likely filled him in on what happened so that should have cleared up any confusion. Maybe that was why he kept staring; he was curious about his condition. That's what Ace hoped, at least.

Ace's enthusiasm vanished when his mother said that the kid's job was to begin right then. She mentioned something about him being in serious need of money but he didn't pay much attention because he was too focused on thinking of a way to make the boy less scared of him.

Swallowing a bit nervously, he turned to the scarred teen. "Come on," he ordered, waving him over as he stepped out of the dining hall. He saw the youth proceed with tremendous trepidation. Even those two simple words were enough to make him jump. Ace couldn't help but feel bad for him.

The freckled heir led him up the large, overdone staircase and down the hall to the right, stopping at his bedroom door. Before he entered he gave the boy a quick glance, noting that he was taking special care to keep several feet away at all times.

Sighing, he turned the knob and walked forward. With a flip of the switch the room lit, veiled in a yellow glow. It was only seconds later that he heard the one behind him gasp. Apparently Ace forgot to replace all of his weapons after he and Thatch investigated earlier. _He must be terrified._

When Ace twisted his torso he saw the boy flinch and take a step back. "You can stay there," he said, gesturing to the doorway the boy was standing in. "I'll clean this up so don't freak out."

Luffy watched in silence as his new employer scurried around the room, picking guns and daggers off of his desk and nightstand and disappearing into the walk-in closet to the right. He never knew Ace had a weapon collection like that. Why did he? More important than that, would Luffy be safe working for him? Rouge practically assured his safety, but…

Ace reappeared in the doorway of the walk-in closet and staggered over to the bed, plopping down on the mattress and gesturing his servant closer. When the teen complied and took a few hesitant steps across the room, Ace stared straight into his eyes, taking in the fear that he saw with the utmost concern. "Look…" he began, trailing off as he thought of the right thing to say. "You don't have to do this, you know. Search around a bit and I'm sure you'll find something better."

The teen bit his lip. "…I tried."

"Hm?"

"There's nothing… Please, I need the money."

Ace sighed. "Guess I have no choice, then." He shuffled over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer to remove some of its contents. Then suddenly he stood, startling the boy as he stepped closer.

Luffy drew back and closed his eyes, scared of his approach. Moments later he found a warm hand on his head and a bundle of papers firmly placed in his grasp. He opened his eyes to see that Ace was gently patting his head. Looking to his hand, he saw several hundred dollar bills. He looked questioningly to his employer.

"Go home," he ordered with a smile as he removed his hand and allowed it to drop to his side.

Luffy's eyes widened. "B-but I can't! This…" Was that really Ace? Was he really telling him to just take the money and leave? Or was it some sort of trick? The Portgas heir never gave things away for free, especially to him.

"You're scared of me, right?"

The teen looked to the floor, doing everything to keep from making eye contact. Was he mocking him?

Ace exhaled and scratched his head. "Look, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. Think of the cash as compensation."

Wait, what did he just say? He didn't _know_? Luffy clenched his jaw, anger replacing fear. He was about to snap at the older despite knowing that it would only lead to more pain. But something stopped him.

"What's your name?"

Immediately all of the muscles in Luffy's body relaxed and he looked up to stare blankly at the other. "…What?"

Ace blinked a few times. "Your name—what is it?" When he was met with silence he came to a sudden understanding. "She didn't tell you, did she?" Well, that was awkward.

"…Eh?"

"I, uh, well…" He began nervously rubbing his neck. "I kind of have amnesia."

Luffy kept looking at the man who was averting his gaze, wondering if he was joking. But since when was he known for making jokes? "You… you don't remember?" He began chewing on the inside of his mouth.

The freckled man finally looked at him again, this time with an apologetic frown. "…Sorry, kid."

Luffy stood there in silence. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the man in front of him, trying to tell based off his face whether it was a lie. Even then Ace remained unreadable, just as he always was.

Before either had a chance to move there was a quick knock on the door followed by the entry of the blonde servant from before. Luffy watched in speechless silence as the one he feared—his _problem_—broke out into a wide grin.

"Hey, Marco," he greeted as he swept past the teen, completely disregarding their conversation.

The blonde glanced over at Luffy briefly before turning back to the freckled youth in front of him. "So you took him in after all yoi?"

Ace sighed. "I had no choice. Could you show him out?"

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"He's terrified." Ace threw his thumb over his shoulder to gesture at the boy. "I figure with the money I gave him, he can tide himself over 'til he can find another job."

Without another word the butler nodded and turned to look at the teen, then gestured for him to follow.

Luffy wasn't sure what to make of anything. He was still trying to grasp the concept of his former and current employer not recognizing him. As such, he complied with the wishes of the blonde and was led out of the room. Unsure of what to make of the situation, he thought maybe leaving was for the best. After all, he hated Ace more than anyone else. He was just paid to leave and not come back; that was the best thing he could have hoped for, even if it did make him feel a little guilty.

Despite how he swore he didn't care about Ace, he found himself asking the blonde something. "Umm…"

"What is it?"

"Is it true? Did he really forget everything?"

Marco glanced at him before placing his hand on the mansion's front door. "Yeah, he did. He hit his head in the accident yoi."

Luffy quieted, deep in thought. So what Ace said was true. It was still hard to believe but it explained how different he was. The heir never smiled at him like that, nor was he kind enough to help him out. It must have been a pretty hard hit to the head to change him as much as it did.

"You're Luffy, then?"

"Huh?" The teen snapped to attention, pulled away from his wandering thoughts. For the first time he really looked at the blonde. The man had mostly-lidded eyes and seemed pretty lax—not friendly but not rude, either. He didn't seem like the type Ace would hang around despite what Rouge said. And though Luffy was cautious because he was the one who stood up to Ace earlier, he didn't feel like he was in danger—not like when he was around the freckled youth himself. "Yeah," he replied with a bit of confusion.

"Don't hurt him. He's been through enough yoi."

* * *

Luffy groaned as he watched his friend's face contort in shock and understanding. His reaction was predictable at best. Well, it was expected after what he just told him.

"You went _back_?" he asked, putting strong emphasis on the last bit.

The teen nodded reluctantly, knowing what was to follow.

His long-nosed companion sighed, dropping his head into his lap. There was no doubt that he was disappointed in him. "Oi, Luffy, you could have come to us, you know. We could've helped you out."

Shaking his head, the raven-haired boy looked across the park, his eyes absently following the people walking by. "I can't keep freeloading off you guys. I feel like a parasite."

The other palmed his forehead. "Well, to be honest, you are one."

"Shishishi!" At least he was telling the truth. Being a pathological liar, Usopp would get so caught up in stretching the truth that sometimes he wouldn't realize he was doing it. "It was different this time."

Usopp raised eyebrow. "Different how?"

Luffy lay against the back of the bench and turned to the sky, groaning as he tried to put it into words. Really, what could he say? He wasn't the best at explaining things and just mentioning the heir's amnesia would leave the story incomplete. There was something about him, though, that wasn't the same as before and it was more than just his recent display of kindness. "He… helped me."

"He _helped_ you?" the other asked in a mocking tone. When he saw the teen's seriousness his face fell. "Oi, Luffy, don't fall for that crap. You know better than anyone what he's like."

"But…"

"Just forget about him. I'll try to see if I can get you in at my place—how's that?"

Pulling his mouth into a taut line, he contemplated that. Somehow he didn't think working at a bakery—especially the bakery Usopp worked at—would be a good idea. He'd likely get them both fired. The money Ace gave him would last a few months, at least. That gave him time…

Luffy shook his head.

Furrowing his brow in concern, Usopp placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't trust him. He's a monster."

Taking those words in, he tried to count the number of times he said the exact same thing. "He wasn't always like that." He, himself, couldn't believe what he just said.

* * *

_At seven years old, Luffy found himself with a box over his head, shielding his lithe form from the frigid, merciless rain that beat against the earth. Sniffling, he wondered what he was going to do. Where could he go? After abandoning his home only days earlier he had nowhere to return to. His only set of clothes was drenched and covered in filth, sticking to his lean figure in a disgusting, wet mess. He was tired. He was hungry. He wanted to go back… but he couldn't._

_The box proved to be a horrible cover as the inside began to drip, soaking in the falling water like a sponge. Scrunching up his mouth, he threw the cardboard off his head and curled up in a ball._

_Luffy almost didn't notice it but vaguely he realized the cold droplets were no longer hitting him. Curiously he looked up, met with a boy holding an umbrella. He watched in silence as the stranger crouched down in front of him._

_"You alone?"_

_Slowly Luffy nodded, unsure of what to make of the boy._

_The freckled youth smiled, offering his hand. "I'll help you."_

_His eyes widened. "Really?"_

_"Really," he replied with a curt nod._

_Breaking out into the widest of grins, Luffy took his hand and rose to his feet, staring with admiration at the stranger who offered to take him away from the rain._

_Things were looking up._

* * *

Ace yawned as he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, greeted by a blonde at the stove. He'd just woken from a short nap he had. "The cook's gone?"

"Day off," Marco answered lazily, never taking his eyes away from the meal he was cooking.

"Ah," the youth acknowledge, slipping onto a stool at the island in the middle of the room. He rested his head in his palm and stared absently at the back of his friend's head. "I think I remembered something."

For a moment he swore he saw the blonde flinch but immediately he relaxed again as though nothing happened.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Was I a therapist?"

Marco turned to him with a glare, eyebrow twitching. "No," he replied firmly, disdain almost present in his voice.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," he assured.

"Really? Because it felt real."

"It was a dream yoi."

"But—"

"A _dream_," he repeated, louder and firmer than the first.

Ace sighed. "You're no fun."

* * *

**A/N: Any theories? About anything? I'm open to them :D Still need to get working on chapter 13 but... I figure I should catch up on working on some other fics first. Like ****_Reverse_****e_e I swear, one more chapter and I'll get back into writing that fic, it's just... stupid Arlong chapter! You ruin everything! And I can't skip it because it's important! Argh!**

**Ahem. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review! They make my day :D**

**To my lovelies~**

**mrsfirefist: He's coming up in a few chapters :D**

**samettikettu: Lol XD Yeah, I feel bad for always torturing him...**

**buslimpan: Oh well XD You will find out! Eventually :P**

**jam klaoo: Here you go :)**

**Diclonious57: Oh well, hopefully you still liked it!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Yes, yes he will be XD I kind of feel bad because he doesn't come back in for a while... he's important later though. I've been so tempted to reveal what happened between them. I will withhold for the time, though. Lol that's an awesome theory XD Made my day!**

**Honeydee: Exactly. He was wise not to trust Marco. Though... ah never mind, can't say it.**

**MysteriousEyez: Good - my goal is to make you guys more intrigued :D Wouldn't be a fun read otherwise. Glad you're taking an interest in it! **

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Well you see the flashback this chapter? There will be more of those throughout (mostly from someone other than Ace's perspective) and you'll get to find out about him bit by bit through that :) Well, now you know when they met, so you could try to make guesses. And now you have at least one question answered! **

**Guest: Isn't it? I originally had so much trouble writing Luffy scared of Ace... Slavery? Interesting theory, we'll see XD**

**teengens: Yup, he did. Question is: what? That's one of the thing's Luffy's going to worry about later. Can't say any more, though.**

**spoons-are-evil: Lol yep, lots of people suspect that. I, of course, can't say one way or the other. So I'll sit back and let you guys ponder it :) That is pretty graphic, but I've thought worse - normally when coming up with ideas for Divide!Sabo :P So if you need therapy then so do I and I'm a psych major XD Isn't he? Yup, he didn't manage to say much between his fear and shock.**

**azab: You'll find out much, much later :P**

**Iwan: I like trolling my readers whenever I get the chance :P Lol here's more! And get your own sandwtch! This one's mine! (I'm actually eating a sandwich right now, oddly... o.o)**

**siqwithaQ: Well here you go :D Though it's kind of spread over 3 chapter so this is only the first part of his reaction. I talk like I don't know the answer mainly because I don't want to give it away :P So when I reply I just play innocent hehe. It's an interesting theory, for sure. You might be able to figure out whether you're right or wrong in a few chapters :) He's going to continue being confused XD There will be more comparisons of Luffy and puppies, I will make sure of it. I'll admit, I very blatantly exploited his fears with that one. I'm so mean to the characters in my fic... Glad you like ^^**

**TheRoseJr: What? I love cliché fics XD I'll continue with them until death! Hehe I love your reaction. It brought a smile to my face :D Really glad you like my stories! Honestly, I have way too many plot bunnies... You have no idea how hard it is for me to not start a new fic daily -_- Yeah, I feel bad for Luffy coming back to see that. But I'm the one who wrote it... I'm a jerk.**

**ASLfangirl: You'll find out eventually :D Not anytime soon, though. Let's just say I'm interested to see everyone's reactions to it when I do finally reveal what happened.**

**Aimiko: Nope, sorry :/ This is a long fic and it's mostly following Ace's perspective, so we're only going to know a little more than he does and he currently has no idea why Luffy's scared of him so we don't know. Hope you don't mind too much.**

**ThePhobiaPhoebe: Everyone seems to be curious about that XD It makes revealing it tempting, but I can't yet. I promise to make it very interesting when I do, though! Or try, at least! Yep, that's on purpose. Really glad you're enjoying it ^^ It always brightens my day when an author I like reads my fics!**

**Red-The-Drawing-Ninja: You'll find out eventually XD Here it is~**

**(Me thinks the fic is catching your interests, yes? Hope so ^^ I promise, it'll get more interesting from here on out! and more complicated, but... don't worry, not ****_Divide_**** level complicated XD I don't think I can match that again... Next chapter is told - mostly - in Marco's perspective, so look forward to it! I'm gonna go write something. Not sure what. Probably melodramatic. Adieu~)**


	7. What I Know

**I swear, this story is updated so much more often than all the others... then again I already have 13 chapters of it written out so that's probably why :P For those of you who are wondering about when ****_Reverse _****and****_ Resolve_**** are going to be updated: fear not! It's not like I stopped writing them or anything, it's just I've been having a lot of fun with some 'behind the scenes' fics I've been working on. I'll try to get at least one updated by Saturday. No guarantees, but I'll do my best.**

**Alright, first and foremost: there is overlap at the beginning of this chapter. You'll see why, but I thought I'd tell you before you start reading so that you don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I suddenly want a burrito e_e Oh yeah, and the usual "do not own" blather. You know the drill.**

* * *

Marco watched the boy—Luffy—leave. His eyes followed his thin frame as it unsurely dragged against the cement path that led to the front gate. After knowing Ace for so many years he finally got to meet the infamous former servant of the Portgas household. He found it ironic that the kid showed up only after Ace lost his memories. How many years had it been since they last met? He couldn't recall.

Shutting the front door and turning on his heel, he wondered what there was to do. After being at that job for a few days, he'd fallen into a routine that ended rather quickly. Seeing as he wasn't really there to do household chores and was more of a babysitter for the amnesiac son of the household, he didn't have much to do. Hell, they were paying him to do nothing but stay around the youth and help him out. The only reason he was doing other things was because he felt bad. So, that being said, he had nothing to do.

Absently he thought back to his real job—the one he was pulled from to help his young roommate. In all honesty he wouldn't have had much to do there, either—not during that time of day. His work revolved around the night. Because of that he was still able to attend, though his hours were cut so that he could sleep. Still, he would never leave completely; the idiots who worked under him needed him.

Marco glanced at the kitchen, momentarily wondering if Ace was still hungry. He may have just finished lunch but he ate a lot less than usual—didn't even ask for seconds. Shrugging, he supposed he could grab something for him.

* * *

Arriving at the heir's door, the blonde gave a quick knock and promptly entered the room. He was surprised to find Ace at his desk writing and raised an eyebrow at the sight. Whether it was before his accident or after, he never took an interest in literature. The only time he opened a book was when he had to go over readings for school.

"A diary?" he asked playfully as he went to place a serving tray on a clear spot of the desk.

Ace sent him a dull glare before turning back to the notebook and continuing with whatever he was writing. "It's a _journal_," he corrected. "I'm keeping track of everything."

"What are you, a teenage girl yoi?"

The freckled youth turned to the blonde once more, scrunching up his face into a look that said he did not approve of that comment. "If this happens again I'd like to have some record of my life."

Marco sighed. "Ace, the chances of you losing your memory _again_ are—"

"Bet you would have said that before I had the accident, too," he stated, met with silence. "It happens in those stupid, cliché dramas all the time, doesn't it? They get amnesia again after already having it, or when they get their old memories back their new ones disappear."

The servant raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You remember things about bad dramas but not your own life yoi?"

"Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Very," Marco replied, setting the cutlery down on the edge of the plate. "But those things don't happen in real life."

Ace let out a breath of exasperation, dropping his head into the palm of his hand. "I know, it's just…" His voice trailed off, filling the room with silence. He grabbed the fork off his plate and began poking at the food, searching for what he wanted to say. "I did something horrible but I can't remember."

Marco's eyes widened.

The raven-haired man turned to him, eyes pleading for the truth. "I hurt that kid, didn't I?"

"Ace…" Being put on the spot by an amnesiac was quite a new experience. He wasn't surprised that Ace noticed; it was all too obvious with the way the boy acted around him. "Yeah, you did."

The heir's head dropped to his desk with a resounding _thud_. "Thought so," he mumbled, clearly not pleased by the news.

Marco thought that would be a good time to change the topic. He didn't want to be the one to explain it because, quite frankly, he didn't know much about it himself. Whatever happened between Ace and Luffy happened before the former started hanging around him. He wasn't one to talk about his past, either, and the little that Marco did know he acquired from bar nights when the boy drank far more than he should have.

"Your parents are going to be gone tomorrow," he stated offhandedly as he moved to sit on the edge of the other's bed.

"And?"

"And I think it's about time you meet a friend yoi."

Ace's ears perked up at that. Head still against the wood of the desk, he turned to face the butler. "Friend you say?"

"There's a place you used to like. I'll take you there."

The freckled man's face split in the widest of grins. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Marco, about to head to his nighttime occupation, wasn't all too surprised by what he heard from the other room.

"You sent him away?" asked a feminine voice—Rouge's—in a raised tone that was quite different from her usual calm and quiet self.

"Yeah," grumbled a familiar male, clearly uninterested in having that conversation.

Curious, the blonde headed over to the living room doorway and peered inside. Sure enough, Ace was there with that 'I don't care, leave me alone' look on his face—one Marco knew too well from earlier on in their 'friendship'. The youth was sitting on the couch, chin resting on his palm as he looked absently across the room. Oh how he looked bored. If Marco hadn't known him from before the accident he might have said he was being inconsiderate. He knew better, though. Hell, he knew more about Ace than Ace knew about himself.

There Rouge was next to him, torso twisted to face her son as she interrogated. Marco was certain as soon as Ace told him to see the boy out that his mother would have something to say about it. She likely knew what happened between the two boys. Perhaps she hoped to make it up to Luffy. Sure Marco didn't know the full extent of what happened but he knew it ended in blood. The woman probably felt guilty.

Rouge sighed. "Ace, you shouldn't have done that. He's in a really bad situation right now."

That was obvious enough. Marco could understand his financial situation with one look at the rags he called clothes.

Ace crossed his arms in that usual, childish manner of his. The more time he spent around his parents, the more he began acting like he did before. Not before the accident—before he moved in with Marco. Well, with everything he knew about the boy it was no surprise. Maybe his body recalled it all when his head didn't. If so, he was probably instinctively pushing them away. Marco couldn't blame him, though.

"I didn't say he couldn't come back, just that he didn't have to," Ace stated, brows furrowed. When his mother remained speechless he decided to continue. "I gave him some cash. It should hold him over until he can find a place to work."

Rouge stared at him inquisitively. "Where did you get the money?"

Ace turned to face her. "My savings," he stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Savings?"

"Yeah," he confirmed with a nod. "I had money hidden around my room. You didn't know?"

The blonde shook her head as she pondered that.

Marco knew. He knew for a long, long time about Ace's secret storage. In fact, he found out about it only a few months after meeting the boy. As he said before, Ace was eccentric. He hid money he earned from work around his room as a precaution against any 'unfortunate events' as he put it. Marco had to wonder what the old Ace's reaction would have been to giving that money away to that Luffy kid. Certainly it would be amusing.

Rouge's face fell and she rested her head on her son's shoulder. Ace's expression went from irritation to guilt as he stared down at the woman. He must have thought he did something wrong.

"I guess… I really don't know much about you, Ace."

There was a long, heavy pause.

Ace's voice was soft—almost sad—when he spoke. "Then we're even."

* * *

Morning arrived with the sound of an alarm. Ace moaned and snuggled deeper into his sheets, covering his ears with his second pillow. But just like every other morning, that damn clock just got increasingly louder and harder to ignore. Peeking out from under the pillow, Ace glared at the device, its bright red numbers mocking him as if to say 'you've got no choice'.

Slamming his hand down on the blasted thing, he groaned in annoyance when he saw he broke the button. Well, at least it was off. He needed to remember to control his strength, though. How many times had he broken something after waking from that short coma he was in? Well, it was far too many times to count, at least.

The first thing on the freckled man's mind after waking up was food. Knowing full-well that the only person in the house was him—even the chef was gone—he didn't waste time in climbing out of bed and staggering over to the door, knowing that if he didn't cook he wouldn't eat. So he made his way down the hall in a lethargic fashion. Still half asleep, that was about as fast as he could go.

He was about to head down the over-the-top staircase when he heard the distinct sound of the doorbell ringing. As he thought more he realized that it'd been ringing since he left his room—maybe before. For a moment he pondered leaving it and pretending no one was home. After all, his stomach was empty and he was still in his boxers. But, well, far be it for him to care about offending a guest. It was likely someone there for one of his parents, so what did he care?

Down the stairs he went, stopping at the front door. Again he debated pretending no one was home but shrugged and decided that since he'd gone that far he might as well see who it was.

Grabbing the handle, he opened one of the large doors at the front of the mansion. Instead of seeing what he expected—someone in formal attire asking for his mother or father—he was met with a pair of owlish eyes attached to the lithe figure of a teenage boy. The teen visibly jumped when their eyes made contact and took a hesitant step back.

Ace was pleased to see the kid. He liked him, for one reason or another. However, he knew that the boy was likely there out of necessity, not choice. Maybe he wanted to see Rouge or there was something he needed.

"Forget something?" he asked in a light an airy voice as he stifled a yawn.

The boy shook his head.

"Then do you need Rouge? Because she's not—"

"No," the boy replied shakily. "I… I came to talk to you."

Ace raised an eyebrow at that and curiously examined the teen's face. He seemed a little calmer than the day before. Deciding he didn't want to stand in the doorway wearing only his boxers, he stepped aside and allowed the other in.

The heir led the boy into the kitchen and had him sit on a stool at the island in the middle of the room. He, himself, searched through the cupboards for a frying pan, internally cursing the fact that he couldn't remember where anything was. Amnesia was a nuisance in a practical sense as well as an emotional one.

The scarred youth took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Luffy," he said simply.

"Hm?" Ace looked over his shoulder, giving the teen a questioning gaze.

"My name—it's Luffy."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Really not much else to say, so... have a good night! Or day. Whatever time it is for you.**

**To my lovelies~**

**spoons-are-evil: There are leads, they're just really subtle :P Lol the picture that created was hilarious XD I'm tempted to draw it... Really? Sounds awesome! Lol it's okay, I've memorized lots of lines from my fics, even though I never reread them hehe... Yep, I know. Hat's are just too awesome.**

**jam klaoo: Glad you like! Thank you!**

**Holmesz: Really happy to hear you're enjoying it! Yeah, it's hard to know who to feel worse for right now. But towards the end of the fic you'll probably feel a lot worse for one than the other. Those are very interesting theories ^^ Hope you liked hearing from Marco's perspective! There will be more from his POV but not for a long while.**

**WeissDragon: Glad you like! Well you definitely beat me when it comes to One Piece XD**

**Sully-van: Yep, it'll definitely be revealed! Just not for a long time :P**

**RenwolfChan: Awe, I'm happy to hear you were so excited for it ^^ I will~**

**MysteriousEyez: Even if he asked Marco, there's no guarantee he'd get the answers he wanted :P Plus while he is wondering what happened in the past, he also isn't sure he wants to know. He'll find out eventually though ^^ Good question. Keep it in mind for later in the fic - you'll want to remember it ;)**

**Aimiko: Well you got to learn a tiny bit, at least ^^**

**Diclonious57: You'll know soon enough ^^ Or eventually, at least.**

**buslimpan: Yep! Don't worry, you're questions will be answered! And Usopp will show up again :)**

**Guest: Guess you'll have to wait and see ;)**

**teengens: Hehe don't worry, I promise you'll have your answers before the fic is over ;)**

**lone green leaf: I will!**

**Mon Esprite Libre: Haha thanks~**

**Son Goshen: Well, he's kind of like that XD Sorta. A bit. Not really. ...Sometimes e_e Everyone thinks it's rape, it seems XD Good! I like when imaginations run wild - makes for some interesting reviews ;) No, no, you'll learn more! You'll learn tiny little snipits every chapter than create more questions than they answer :P At least that's my goal. Something like ****_Divide_****, you know? Yep. It's the less intense version of that fic only, you know, completely different. :D**

**siqwithaQ: I know! I'm horrible, aren't I? ...I will not apologise! XD There are some things I have planned for other fics that are just downright cruel. This one is practically a feel-good story in comparison :P But shh I didn't say anything. Lol that is weird. So far I haven't had anyone call me out on it, so it's going well for now! Trust me, there will be at least one more puppy comparison - already have it written ;) Wow, I didn't realize that but it's so true! That's pretty ironic XD Interesting theories! I'd like to say that you'll find out soon but it'll be quite a few chapters before I get into talking about Luffy's friends.**

**azab: Glad you like!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Glad you like! At this point I'm not sure who to feel worse for ^^;**

**(And that is all, folks. Ummm... I'm gonna go hunt for a halfway decent meal now. Please remember to review! Love hearing from you guys ^^ Adieu~)**


	8. Confrontation

**Work on chapter 15 has been going slow, so I thought I'd post chapter 8 in the meantime! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: You know who would make an awesome trio? Ace from this story (before amnesia), Sabo from ****_Divide_**** and Luffy from ****_Reverse_****. Except, well... Luffy would try to arrest Sabo and Ace would just hate them both... forget I said anything.**

* * *

"My name—it's Luffy."

Ace blinked. "That so?" he questioned more to himself than anything. Vaguely he recalled asking his name during their last encounter. He wanted to say it was cute—that it suited him—but remained silent. That would be pretty awkward, wouldn't it? He just met the kid, after all. Or, well, it felt like he did. So that was that and Ace returned to rummaging through the kitchen in search of a frying pan. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No," came a quiet reply.

"I'll make you something," he stated as he opened the third cupboard door. After being told—repeatedly—about the boy's financial situation, he felt obliged to serve him a meal.

The boy seemed surprised at that, for more than one reason. Ace guessed he wasn't the nicest guy before his amnesia but that wasn't what the kid asked about. "You can cook?"

"Hm?" He was too absorbed in his search to really pay attention. "Oh, yeah, I guess. Marco said I cooked all our meals before, well, _this_."

Luffy seemed to take a little more interest in the conversation. "Marco?"

"The guy who showed you out last night," he elaborated. "We share a place or something. Now if only I could find the damn frying pan…"

"The door at the far end," Luffy stated.

Ace turned inquisitively to the boy and saw him flinch, wondering why he would know his way around his parents' kitchen. Shrugging it off, he moved across the wall and opened the last door, shocked to see that the boy was right. He didn't question it, though. If he asked about everything he didn't understand he'd have had a meltdown long ago. Instead he grabbed hold of the thing and shuffled over to the stove.

"To be honest, I didn't expect to see you back here," he said as he poured a tiny bit of olive oil into the pan, turning on the stove to allow it to heat. Quickly he rushed over to grab some eggs from the fridge then returned to the heating appliance. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" The boy's voice faded. It was clear he wasn't comfortable talking to Ace. That made him wonder even more about what he must have done to the poor kid. "You really don't recognize me?"

"Not a bit," he replied bluntly. Glancing over at Luffy, he saw him clench his fist.

"…How did it happen?"

Ace shrugged. "Thatch told me I walked into traffic or something stupid like that." After cracking the eggs and dropping them into the pan he shuffled over to the counter. "Now where's the damn spatula?" he asked himself.

"Third drawer," Luffy answered.

Again the boy was correct. Ace looked at him curiously before going back to the eggs and continuing his task.

Quietness passed between them. Ace didn't really notice, seeing as he was busy cooking, so he wasn't the one to break it.

"You're… really different."

The freckled youth spun around to face the boy, the corners of his mouth slightly tugging into a mischievous smile. "That a good thing?"

Luffy nodded. He rested his arms on the surface of the island, leaning in on it and staring at the man working at the stove. "Before… you never would have helped me. We never talked like this."

"I must have been pretty horrible, huh?"

For a second the teen's mouth gaped when he realized what he implied. "I didn't—"

He was interrupted when Ace chuckled. "It's fine. I'm glad you're being honest with me. Everyone else has been avoiding the subject." He faced Luffy again with a smile. "I'm grateful."

From the look on his face, Luffy was thinking something along the lines of 'I can't believe he just thanked me'. Ace wasn't surprised by his reaction; he got a similar look from Marco his first day back.

Seeing that he didn't look like he was going to speak, Ace decided to continue. "I don't remember what I did to you but that doesn't make it right. You don't have to force yourself to be around me out of pity."

"I'm not," he stated. He seemed unsure despite saying that. "You weren't always bad. I thought maybe…"

"I would be like I was back then?"

Luffy nodded.

"Am I?"

The boy took a moment to think. "Kind of, but not really," he stated.

Suddenly a plate was slipped onto the table in front of him, complete with steaming eggs and buttered toast. His mouth watered and before he knew it he heard Ace laughing at him.

"You must be really hungry," he mused.

Luffy looked down at his plate, cheeks tinted with an embarrassed blush. He felt a large, warm hand on the top of his head, running through his strands as it messed up his hair. Turning to face the freckled man in front of him, he was met with a smile he never thought he'd see on his former employer's face. That was the first time he ever saw him look genuinely happy.

"This feels kind of familiar," Ace noted as he walked around the island and took a seat of his own.

"Eh?" Luffy blinked a few times. "But we never…"

"Hm?" Ace moved to look at him. He hadn't been paying much attention to the boy, seeing as his stomach was filling his mind with pleads to be fed.

After a short pause the boy shook his head. "It's nothing," he stated as he picked up his toast. After taking the first bite he couldn't resist and devoured both slices before Ace could finish his first. Luffy decidedly ignored the look he was being given to instead inquire about something he'd been curious about. "Your tattoo…"

"Huh?" Ace looked to the black ASCE permanently inked on his left arm.

"Not that—the one on your back. Do you know anything about it?"

Ace shrugged. "Didn't even know I had it," he replied, shoving a morsel of egg into his mouth.

They ate wordlessly, the only sound being forks and knives scraping against the plates. Ace caught the kid stealing glances just as he had before but paid it no mind. He'd gotten stared at a lot according to memory, which didn't say much since it'd only been a week since he was discharged from the hospital. Most people were just surprised he didn't remember anything. They would gawk for a while, adjust and then be done with it. Luffy, though… He was more surprised than the others were and a lot wearier around him. Just what had he done to the poor kid?

"…Does it hurt?"

Ace was snapped away from his thoughts by the tiny voice. Absently he realized that he cleared his plate at some point. Looking up he saw Luffy giving him an expression mixed with uncertainty and concern. "What?"

The boy pointed to his chest. When he followed his finger he was reminded of the few bandages still scattered about his torso and arms. He'd almost forgotten that he was still injured—and in his boxers. Oh well. "Not really," he answered as he rose from his seat and grabbed both of their empty plates. "I don't notice it much." He dropped the dishes into the sink and turned on the tap, waiting for the water to heat.

"Ace," Luffy called shakily.

The freckled youth turned to him. "Hm?"

"I want… I want to work here."

The older man's eyes widened. "Why?"

Luffy turned to face the top of the island. "I just… can I?"

After a brief pause, a smile rose to Ace's face. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

_A low, muffled sobbing rose to Rouge's ears. Following it to the space beneath the main staircase, she was met with the teary-eyed face of the household's youngest servant. He was crouched against the wood of the stairs, legs huddled close to his chest and head lowered into his lap as he whimpered and sniffled._

_"…Luffy?" she called with concern, taking a few steps closer to the crying boy. The blonde knelt in front of him. "What's wrong?"_

_Slowly the child looked up from the darkness of his lap, trying to hold back his tears as he stared up at the woman. Seconds later he released his pose in favour of embracing her, burying his head into her shirt. "A-Ace…"_

_Pulling him into a hug, Rouge began stroking his hair. "What about Ace?"_

_His grip on her shirt tightened and he choked back more cries. "He hates me."_

_Rouge blinked at that, curious of what the child meant. She gently pulled him away and looked into his eyes. "No, he doesn't," she reassured with a smile, lightly running her fingers through his hair._

_"Yes he does," Luffy countered, bottom lip quivering as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "He said so."_

_The blonde's smile became more sympathetic but never faded. "Ace has a temper—you know that. He's probably just angry at Roger again."_

_The boy sniffled, looking into her dark eyes with a tiny spark of hope. "Really…?"_

_She nodded. "He'll be back to normal in the morning."_

_"…Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure."_

_"Because I like Ace…"_

_Rouge caressed his cheek, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "I know you do."_

* * *

"—ffy! Oi, Luffy!"

"Huh?" The teen found himself inside a familiar restaurant at his usual seat, surrounded by a few of his close friends. At some point he drifted off into thought. Then again that was a pretty common occurrence for him, seeing as his friends said he had the attention span of a gnat.

After a swift blow to the head he realized he was facing a fuming redhead—Nami.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you!"

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Luffy laughed. "Sorry, sorry! What are we talking about?"

The girl sighed. "I can't believe you. First you tell us that you're working for that… that _creep_ again, and then you don't even listen to us!"

Luffy gave her a pout. He honestly didn't remember telling them any of that. His habitual rambling was likely the cause. It would have been better if he never told them. They lectured him many times in the past about staying away from his 'problem'. He didn't want to worry them anymore. "…Sorry," he repeated, a sheepish grin gracing his features.

"He's a monster, Luffy," Usopp began from his spot across the table. "Just forget about that job, alright? We'll help you find some work."

Luffy pondered that for a moment then shook his head. "He's not so bad." When he saw his friends' jaws drop he realized he probably forwent the explanation of _why_ he decided to take up his old position. They certainly weren't pleased with him. To save himself he thought of elaborating a bit more. "He's different now."

He heard his long-nosed friend let out an exasperated breath. "Look, Luffy… I told you this before: you can't trust him. He's just using you."

"But he's—"

"Listen to Usopp," Nami ordered in a scolding, worried tone. After catching his attention, she softened her features. "We don't want to see you get hurt again."

Then teen's pout grew. He knew she was right. He knew that even without memories Ace should not be trusted. After everything he did—everything he put him through—he never wanted to be in the same vicinity as the guy. But being around him that morning was… different. He wasn't cruel or violent. Ace hadn't made one mean comment during his visit. Hell, he made him breakfast! And though Luffy froze up whenever their eyes met, he didn't feel the same paralyzing fear he did before. How could he get them to understand? "Ace hit his head."

The two blinked at him. "Huh?"

Before he could answer, their table was approached by a lean blond with a curly eyebrow. As soon as he saw the waiter, Luffy broke out into the largest of grins and completely forgot about their conversation. "Sanji, food!" he exclaimed excitedly as the man pulled a pad and paper to take their order.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you shitty freeloader. Let me guess: put it on your tab?" He paused and awaited the inevitable laugh and nod the boy would always give him—that's why he was shocked when he shook his head. "No?"

"Nope; I've got money!"

The two sitting with him gawked as he pulled out his wallet, showing them the bills he received the day before as proof. After returning it to his pocket he proceeded to order half of the items on the menu, stating that he'd pay off his tab as well. Everyone remained silent as they allowed that to soak in before Sanji asked for the other two's orders and promptly left.

"Where'd you get that?" Nami asked, still slack-jawed from the teen's earlier display.

Luffy smiled, replying simply with "Ace."

"Ace?" Usopp echoed. "_Portgas D. Ace_ gave you money?"

The boy nodded. When he saw the skeptical looks on their faces he couldn't blame them; he had trouble believing it himself. It felt weird being helped out by the biggest nuisance in his life. Still, he couldn't help but smile. "Yep!"

"W-why?" Usopp questioned. Judging by his tone, he was sure there were negative consequences.

"He's just like that now."

"That's right… Luffy, you said he hit his head, didn't you?"

The boy turned to the redhead. "Oh, right! Ace has amnesia."

"What?" the two asked in unison, voices pitched higher than usual.

Nami swallowed. "You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"I do."

She leaned on the table and entered into a whisper as though trying to keep prying ears from hearing what she had to say. "He's just fooling you, Luffy."

"He's not."

"How can you be sure?"

The youth thought back to that morning when he was at the manor. He recalled the smile on the man's face, the gentle touch of his hand and the friendly tone of his voice. More than that, though, he recalled the wounds scattered about Ace's torso—the ones the heir apparently didn't notice—and the bandages that covered the more severe ones. He couldn't fake injuries like that. Then he remembered the peculiar thing he noted around his right temple—discoloured skin and something else. "I saw… Ace, he's telling the truth. And he's nicer now so maybe…" He took a deep breath. "Maybe it'll be better this way."

* * *

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too boring for ya! Some interesting stuff is coming up in the next few chapters, don't worry! And does anyone have a cure for laziness? I keep sitting down to write and then end up just staring at the screen...**

**To my lovelies~**

**MysteriousEyez: I'm glad you saw it that way :) Doesn't seem like anything bad can happen, right? But I'm a jerk, so I wonder how long that can last e_e**

**Mon Esprit Libre: Lol glad you like!**

**teengens: It's the same length as every other chapter, you know :P I purposely waited to start posting this story until I was further in it because that way, when I don't have time to work on it or get writer's block, I can still update. That's why I try not to post a new chapter until I write a new chapter. I plan on doing it with some other stories, too, like ****_Flame and Phoenix, Divide, Reverse, _****and ****_Resolve._**** No there are reasons he hid the money. I'm just not going to bring them up yet :P Please be patient~**

**Natylol: Hehe you know me well ;) Here's an update!**

**jam klaoo: Yep, Luffy's being really brave, going to see Ace like that. Hope you enjoyed!**

**RenwolfChan: Haha thanks XD I promise to keep writing so long as I am able.**

**buslimpan: He might, he might not :P You'll find out later~**

**Diclonious57: I know the feeling XD**

**Guest: Finally? I'd say I update pretty regularly XD I make no promises about family bonding :P**

**Hyousax Wilson Grim: Glad you like!**

**spoons-are-evil: There's a reason. If you pay close attention, you'll probably be able to figure it out. Yep, Luffy's being really brave going back. And now you know :D**

**azab: Here it is!**

**lone green leaf: Close to finding out? HA! You clearly don't know me very well :P I like to troll. Lol everyone seems to think it's rape. I guess we'll just have to see~**

**Son Goshen: Lol well he WAS kind of sorta like that in a way probably. Didn't pay much attention to him? Interesting theory. That image is both adorable and hilarious XD**

**(My dog is glaring at me, so I guess I'll go take him outside now... even though there's a level 2 heatwave warning in effect... eat the pain! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll be back with more soon! Please drop a review, tell me what you think :) Adieu~)**


	9. Like You

**Halfway through writing chapter 16! Yes! But... I'm tired. And hungry. And tired. Bleh. Still, this was actually one of my favourite chapters to write so far. The next one was fun, too. Plus I just updated ****_Divide _****last night so I'm in a really good mood! Still tired, though.**

**Also, I'm going to make an FAQ for my profile so if you want to ask me anything about my fics or in general, just leave your questions in a review or PM and I'll be sure to add them :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired for this...**

* * *

When Marco arrived at the mansion that evening, he felt a bit awkward. Rouge gave him a key so that he could still visit Ace even while his parents were away and opening to an almost-vacant space was pretty uncomfortable. He decided not to visit in the morning to allow Ace a bit of time to himself. It seemed he never had a chance to relax. Sometimes a few hours alone were all he needed. Though not long before the accident he opened up and became more social, he still needed days of solitude once in a while. Marco understood that well because he was the same way.

The blonde didn't expect to find his friend lying face-first on the living room floor. There he was, though, snoring away. He nudged him with his foot a few times, hoping to rouse him, but each attempt ended in failure. Sighing, he knelt down. After going almost a week without a narcoleptic attack he thought maybe that blow to the head cured him. Apparently that was just wishful thinking.

"Oi, Ace," he called, jerking his shoulder a bit. His only reply was a snore. Rolling his eyes, Marco thought back to his usual waking method. He wondered if it would still work despite Ace's lacking memories. "Dinnertime," he announced simply.

Immediately Ace's head rose. He pushed himself onto his knees with a hungry look on his face. "Food?"

Once more the blonde sighed. "I just said that so you'd wake up yoi."

The freckled youth pouted. "But now I'm hungry."

"Deal with it. We're leaving in an hour—you can eat then yoi."

"…Leaving?" The gears in Ace's tired mind started spinning again. "Oh, right! We're going to that place to meet that guy!" He paused. "Who is that guy, anyways?"

"A friend," Marco answered.

"You're not really helping, you know."

Marco shrugged. He thought seeing would be better than explaining and left it at that, rising to his feet.

Ace followed suit. After noticing his friend wasn't about to answer him—because Marco was stubborn as hell—he decided to drop the subject and instead looked around, finding himself in the middle of the floor. Blinking in confusion, he turned to the blonde. "Why…?"

"You're narcoleptic yoi," he explained, moving to sit on the couch a few feet away.

"Oh," he noised absently. The heir mimicked his actions and sat across from him, mauling that over in his head. He remembered what narcolepsy was, at least—didn't know he had it, though. At least it explained him falling asleep in the middle of the floor. "Have I always been like that?"

The blonde took a moment to think. "Since before I met you, at least," he answered. "But I don't think you had it when you were a kid."

"Hmm…" Ace thought that over a moment, but the word 'kid' changed his train of thought. "Oh, right—guess what."

Marco raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, silently showing his attentiveness.

Ace grinned. "That kid—Luffy—stopped by."

Well, that was interesting. From what Marco recalled Ace telling him in the past, the boy despised him to the point of doing everything he could to stay away. But apparently he wasn't above paying him a visit. He had to wonder why. "Oh?"

The freckled youth scratched his head. "I'm not sure why but he still wants to work here."

"What do you think about that yoi?" He knew what Ace would have said when they first met, going off on a curse-filled tangent about how annoying the brat was then proceeding to brood all day. But he'd changed a lot over the years, even more so after the accident. He wasn't like that anymore. So what would he say?

"I'm glad."

The blonde raised his head attentively, curious about that reply.

"Maybe I can make it up to him for… whatever I did." He paused. "And I like him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "He reminds me of… I don't know, a little brother or something." After a moment of silence, he looked questioningly at his friend. "Hey…"

"Hm?"

"Back at the hospital… why did Thatch say you two were my brothers?"

They stared each other down for a while, neither looking away. Eventually Marco sighed, wondering what to say. He didn't really care that Ace forgot, nor did it bother him that he may never remember. In all honesty he thought it was best not to bug the boy with a past he couldn't recall. Wouldn't that make it harder on him? "It's nothing; don't pay that idiot any mind yoi."

Ace's face scrunched into a pout, making him look far more childish than he usually was. "Fine, I'll just ask him next time I see him."

Marco rolled his eyes. "You do that."

_Marco watched from the couch as his roommate scowled and cursed, holding his head as he downed a glass of water, swallowing two painkillers. He simply rolled his eyes at the sight, slightly amused by the boy's foul mood. It was his own fault for drinking so much._

_Collapsing on the couch, Ace wiped a hand across his forehead, taking a deep breath. His head was probably pounding. Looking at him like that made Marco feel the boy was younger that he really was. He wasn't even responsible enough to monitor himself at a bar. Really, he was hopeless. He supposed the heir's parents were the ones to blame for that, though._

_The silence stretched between them and Marco decided then would be a good time to ask about a certain person the youth mentioned while incoherent the previous night. "Luffy," he said simply._

_Ace's eyes shot open and he glared at the blonde, ignoring his hangover for the moment. His stare filled with irritation and they stayed like that, allowing silence to take over._

_Marco sighed. "You mentioned him last night yoi." At that he saw the freckled man close his eyes and relax at that realization. "What's your relation?"_

_He groaned. "Can we not do this right now? In case you can't tell, I'm in a bad mood."_

_"You break anything and you're fixing it yoi."_

_Ace snorted. "What? Don't trust me?"_

_"Who would?"_

_"Good point," he acknowledge, resting his head against the back of the couch._

_"So?"_

_After taking a moment to think, Ace's scowl returned. "He's nothing—just some damn kid my parents felt sorry for."_

_"That wasn't what I asked."_

_The youth lifted his head, glowering at the older man. He didn't seem to want to keep to the topic but Marco knew he would. He was freeloading; if he didn't want to be forced back into his father's home, he knew he had to keep to his roommate's rules—one of which was not to hide anything. Instead of complaining a bit before answering like expected, though, his mouth curved into a cocky grin. "I guess you could call him my toy. Or maybe 'pet' is more suiting."_

_Marco's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"_

_Again Ace threw his head back, rubbing circles into his throbbing temple. "He was my servant up until a few years ago." He paused. "I couldn't stand the brat."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Let's just say I lost my temper one too many times. Kid goes to the hospital, runs away. I get my solitude back." He went quiet a moment, musing himself with various thoughts. "He was annoying so it was nice to see him leave."_

_Somehow Marco could tell that wasn't the whole truth—that the boy was making it out to be less than it was—but he said nothing. It was an accomplishment to have him speak at all of his past. He'd just moved in there a few weeks earlier so it wasn't surprising he didn't trust the blonde with the details. Before he wouldn't open up at all, so that was progress. And, as bad as it sounded, he was used to Ace's cruelty. He'd heard all the harsh comments he could come up with and saw the damage he could do. That was just a part of him. But… was it always?_

Ace pouted as he entered his room. Marco just finished scolding him for walking around the house all day in his boxers and told him to get dressed. Really, what was the problem? He was alone; it wasn't like anyone was _seeing _him in only his boxers. Well, except that Luffy-kid. But that was his fault for just randomly showing up. And Marco, too… but Marco let himself in!

Grumbling something under his breath, Ace staggered lazily over to his walk-in closet. He opened the door and stepped inside, glowering darkly at the formal attire that hung around him. The blonde brought some clothes over for him the other day—comfortable stuff that was easy to move in—but where did he put it?

Searching the shelves for any sign of the bag that held his shirts and shorts, Ace shuffled things around. Moving aside boxes of unknown origin, half a dozen pairs of dress shoes he was determined to never wear and some bags, he spotted a bit of yellow peeking out of the top shelf. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he reached up and pushed aside the stuff that was in front of it. Before he had a chance to grab it, it fell to the floor along with something orange.

Kneeling down to get a better look, he analyzed the two hats. Both looked old and worn. The one that caught his attention most—the orange, because of its bright colour—was smaller, child-sized. There were red beads strung around it and two circular pendants, faces, one smiling and the other frowning.

_"They're like you."_

Ace blinked, looking around to see that no one was there. He scratched his head and pulled his mouth into a taut line. Maybe he was going crazy. Or maybe the tests the doctors made him take at the hospital missed something and there really _was_ something wrong with his brain. Either way, he shrugged it off. No use worrying, right?

The other hat—the yellow one—was made of straw. It was a simple hat but was far more worn than the other. In fact, it looked to be in serious need of repair. Across its middle was a crimson band. It seemed familiar…

His eyes widened.

Picking the hat swiftly with his left, he stood and walked out of the closet, immediately moving to his desk. Opening the fourth drawer, he removed the faded, aged picture he saw the day he was released from the hospital. Something that he didn't notice when he first saw the photograph was that his younger self's smile was fake—forced. So he wasn't a very happy kid, then? But that didn't matter. What _did_ was the tiny child off to the side—the one openly showing his sorrow. Graced upon his head was a straw hat too big for his skull. It rested partially over the boy's eyes, darkening his features in shadow. It was the same hat Ace held.

That boy… he was Luffy, right?

Slumping back in his desk chair and fiddling with the dog-eared corner of the picture, Ace sighed. Apparently he'd known that kid for a long time. While part of him sparked new interest in that development, the other half of him dreaded it. He knew he'd done something horribly scarring to the boy, but if they'd known each other that long then did that mean he'd hurt him more than once? He hoped not; he felt bad enough already.

Glancing at the straw hat he placed on the desk, he frowned. It was Luffy's, so why did he have it? And how long did he have it? For one reason or another, he felt that it was important. He needed to keep it safe. Because… that kid would be sad if something happened to it, right? He'd hurt him enough already.

Ace sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't like the picture that was beginning to form in his head.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually the first time we had a flashback with adult Ace in it :D What are your thoughts on him, now that you've seen a bit? Leave a review if you'd like to share!**

**To my lovelies~**

**siqwithaQ: That's okay, it happens ^^ Funny how you mention that because-I can't say u_u Damn it, spoilers! But I CAN say that that'll be addressed in one way or another. I love your theories. Seriously, they're very interesting and fun to read about :D Yeah, Ace has basically been bombarded with guilt since he met Luffy and he doesn't even know why. You gotta feel bad for the guy, you know? That's true, it does! ^^ Hehe nope, I don't mind! Like I said, I really enjoy reading the theories my readers come up with! Plus hearing what you guys think of it can help me better plot the story, like change the way certain things are revealed and how much focus I put on one point or the other, so I actually really appreciate it when I get reviews like this. Actually, in my other story a review pointed out a hint I added to something without realizing it, which was hilarious XD So please, continue writing reviews like this! They brighten my day :)**

**Mon Esprit Libre: Lol XD You'll find out eventually! **

**TheAnalei: Don't worry, you'll learn a lot about what happened before later on. By the time the fic is over, everything will be made clear, I assure you :) As a hint: you can trust what Marco says about Ace more than any other character, including his own parents.**

**samettikettu: Well here's another flashback :D One that hopefully reveals a little more about Ace from before the accident. Well there was more than one thing that caused Luffy to fear Ace, but I promise you'll understand everything before the fic is over! Lol I agree, you would make a great narrator!**

**jam klaoo: Yep, Luffy knew Ace's parent's house better than he did. I say boring because this story has a lot less action and drama when compared to my other fics :P It's pretty simple in comparison.**

**spoons-are-evil: Who knows? :P Yep, you gotta love how they can make something like that seem natural XD Maybe, maybe not. Won't know unless you continue reading :P Funny thing: I'm working on a bonus for ****_Skip_**** and even being on his ship Ace doesn't get along with him XD Well actually it was around his temple and the something else was stitches (because he was hit so hard) but I didn't want to outright say it. Guess I didn't imply it very well XD I love you for the fan art. Seriously, it's great. Thank you!**

**teengens: Lol well then I'm very happy you enjoyed it XD**

**FlightWulf: ...It was the longest chapter posted thus far, actually ._. It was 2,426 words. Second longest was chapter 2 at 2,263 and shortest was chapter 1 at 1,471. Glad you like it! :) You're welcome~**

**buslimpan: Actually a lot happened :P I was sure to add in lots of important hints for you guys ^^ Yup, who would think that Luffy would show up with a wad of cash, right?**

**ssspooky: When I read your review I pictured Ace being an evil overlord, wearing a spiky cape and laughing manically XD Yup, that'll be written out, don't you worry. Trust me, the wait will be worth it. You're welcome!**

**azab: Well now you got to see a bit of what he was like :P**

**Honeydee: ...Maybe XD Lol that's fine. Actually I've been leaving a lot of hints the past 3 or so chapters, but it seems only a few people are spotting them. I wouldn't really call it bonding, more like... a casual interrogation e_e**

**Diclonious57: Sort of XD**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Yep! And *singing voice* It's all down hill from here~**

**MysteriousEyez: I can't believe you would suggest that! I'm not mean to the characters, never! W-what gives you that idea? *cough* I'm not good at lying :P To prove your point, just read the above response XD**

**Guest: Yes, yes he is. Even in his boxers :P Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not THAT mean of a writer! *flashbacks to most recent chapters of ****_Resolve_***** ...Okay... I AM that bad. But not always! Just... normally. I can't guarantee any family bonding before things get worse, but there will be more family scenes throughout. It's just going to take a while because I have to get some crap out of the way first. **

**Kistune Foxfire: You will find out eventually, my friend ;) Gotta love that, right? XD**

**Spiders-Are-Our-Roommates: Isn't it?! It'd be so fun to write. But I suspect it wouldn't end well e_e Of course I'll continue it! As stated before, I'll keep updating so long as I see you guys are still enjoying it. Well what do you think now that you've had a glimpse of how he was before? That would be interesting! Though I can't say it'll happen or not :P**

**(Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, tell me what you think and all that lovely jazz. I, in the meantime, am going to sl-no! No sleep! Bad! I will... write e_e Maybe some of ****_Skip_**** or ****_Imagined Life._**** Yes... That. Adieu~)**


	10. Meeting the 'Friend'

**I know a few of you have been waiting for this chapter, so... here you go! Also, it might get a little confusing and you'll be like "B-but he was just... What? Why are they suddenly... Argh! This makes no sense!" but it has to do with what happened last time they saw each other and... that's I'll I'll say.**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to go waste my new copic ink! :D As always, only the words are mine. (Just resisted the urge to put 'yoi' at the end, don't know why...)**

* * *

Apparently the place Ace liked before the accident was a dingy, easy-to-overlook roadside bar. The place hadn't been updated in what seemed like centuries—an exaggeration, of course—with the tables and bar made of old wood, stained and chipped from careless use. The aroma surrounding the place held a unique twist of woodchips, beer and pine. As strange as it was, he found it kind of comforting.

Breaking away from its 18th century appearance were proper lights. They clashed with the dated atmosphere, though. Perhaps they shouldn't have upgraded from lanterns, Ace mused. All joking aside, it had an interesting feel to it. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not but, for the time, he would go along with it.

It was still early in the evening so, naturally, the place was all but deserted. Judging by the sign on the door, the bar just opened about ten minutes before they arrived, so no one showed up yet—except for one individual sitting at the bar, drinking what appeared to be nothing more than water. The youth raised an eyebrow at that but quickly shrugged it off and ignored his presence.

That was until Marco gestured him nearer to the man, at least.

Giving his friend a suspicious look, Ace complied, stepping nearer. As he did, he got a closer look. Clad in a navy coat and black pants, the man's blonde hair stood out. He was hunched over the bar in an almost bored fashion, unmoving except for his fingers smoothing over the glass of his drink. There was something about him that seemed… unsettling.

Veering from Marco's silent orders, Ace took the seat two places away from the man. He wasn't willing to get any closer. As he pulled his gaze away from the stranger, he saw that the bartender was giving him a curious look. If his analysis and experience with that expression meant anything, the man knew him. He recognized him. And after going over that same explanation of his amnesia to so many people, he wished to forego it just that once. He'd play along.

"Your usual?" the man questioned, a gentle smile on his face. He turned away, as though expecting compliance, already preparing whatever it was Ace usually bought from there.

Looking to Marco for guidance, he deadpanned when he was met with a shrug. Well, might as well go with it. "Yeah," he replied, just loud enough to be heard but still subtle enough to hide the awkwardness in his voice.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde stranger glance at him. Maybe he recognized his voice. They knew each other, apparently, because he was certain that was the guy Marco wanted him to meet. The vibe he gave off didn't seem 'friendly' though. Why did Marco bring him there, exactly? Because he was pretty sure that guy didn't like him—_at all._

"It's been a while," the barkeep declared after stepping out of the kitchen, uncorking the bottle he held in his hand.

"We've been busy yoi," Marco stated, saving Ace from having to react to that. He was thankful because he really didn't know what to say. He didn't know the guy—anymore. "Ace just got out of the hospital last week."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked curiously to the pineapple-headed blonde but didn't question him. After a moment of glancing between the pair, he nodded and grabbed some glasses for them, placing them lightly on the bar top. The alcohol poured from the lip of the bottle into the glasses, swishing about before settling at the bottom.

Ace stared into the darkly-coloured liquid, watching his reflection. He hadn't drank anything alcoholic since he woke up and he was certain he wasn't supposed to because of his injuries, but Marco would stop him if he drank too much, he was certain. That was just the way he was. He looked out for Ace and the heir couldn't be more grateful.

"Well?" Marco began, halting Ace as he held the glass up to his lips.

The freckled youth glanced at his friend, quickly realizing he was looking past him to the stranger two seats away.

"What?" the stranger questioned before taking another sip of his water.

At the sound of the voice, Ace instinctively faced the man. Something in his tone was… nostalgic. Not in a good way, though. With it, it brought a bottomless dread to coil in the pit of his stomach. He didn't let it show on his face, though, and blinked curiously at him instead.

"You going to greet us yoi?"

The stranger snorted. "Why should I? As far as I'm concerned, you're strangers."

"That makes things easier for me, then," Ace declared unwittingly, only realizing he said that out loud when both blondes' eyes fell on him. He could feel their stares but decidedly ignored one in favour of the other. "Let's just eat, Marco. I'm starving," he whined, stretching his arms out on the bar and plopping his head down against the wood.

"Yeah, yeah," his friend sounded. From the tone of his voice, Ace just knew he rolled his eyes. "But that's not why we're here yoi."

"I don't care. You brought up food so I'm eating. Blame yourself," he ordered, his voice childish as he tried to remove his thoughts from his contracting stomach.

Marco sighed before everything fell quiet. The bartender was in the kitchen again, leaving the three of them alone. The air between them was stifling and, for a moment, Ace thought it was going to drag on forever. He raised his head and picked up his glass, swirling the liquid inside as he debated drinking it. He didn't really feel like it, though.

"Notice anything different yoi?" his friend asked, directing the question at the stranger.

Ace knew what he was referring to immediately. After everyone's reactions to his behaviour since his release, he knew he'd changed from before the accident. Marco was going to tell the man about his amnesia. Why? He didn't know. They knew him, obviously, but they weren't on good terms. Why bother?

"What? That Ace _hasn't_ downed a bottle of liquor yet or that you're trying to start a conversation with me?"

"Let's not," Ace said with a sigh. He didn't want to deal with another shocked reaction. Was one night away from the questions and the staring too much to ask?

The blonde looked at Ace momentarily then shut his eyes. "Alright," he agreed.

That one word brightened Ace's mood. Knowing that Marco was respecting his wishes felt great. Still, he couldn't stand the stranger's attitude—lacing his words with sarcasm. So he turned to him and sent him a dull glare. "I really don't like you."

The stranger turned to him and for the first time he got a good look at his face. His eyes were round but that didn't make them any less piercing. His pale skin just made his dark irises stand out more.

"We established that long ago, Ace."

"That so?"

The stranger narrowed his eyes at that, likely suspecting something. Maybe he would realize he lost his memories. In that case, was there any point in trying to avoid explaining? Probably not, so Ace decided to forget his earlier statement to his friend. He was going to have say it eventually, right?

The heir turned to Marco with a sigh. He might as well get it over with. "What's his name?"

Marco looked at him with amusement, "Sabo."

Ace nodded then spun around to face the newly-identified water drinker. He knew the pineapple beside him brought him there for a reason so picking a fight with the guy was probably a bad idea. "Let's start over. Sabo, right?"

The blonde was eyeing him suspiciously. "What are you trying to pull?"

"It's called 'reconciliation'. Ever heard of it?"

Sabo scoffed at that.

Ignoring the blatant dislike the guy held for him, Ace smiled and stretched his hand out towards him. "I'm Ace."

Looking from his face to his hand, the blonde swatted the offending appendage away. "I know that."

Ace pouted. "What part of 'start over' do you not understand?"

"Ace," Marco warned.

The freckled youth looked over at him, face sagging into a frown. "Well what do you want me to do? He's not cooperating!"

With a sigh, Marco shared a look with the other blonde. From what Ace could tell, he'd confused Sabo. Well, that was expected. But, by the look of it, his temporary butler slash roommate was willing to explain. He had no idea what he'd do without him.

"Ace is an amnesiac," he stated simply as the bartender returned from the back.

The heir glanced at Sabo curiously and saw that, just like all the others, his face held that 'what did you say?' expression. He braced himself for the questions he knew would follow.

"Then—"

"No idea who you are," Ace bluntly confirmed, stirring his drink. "And before you ask: no, you don't look familiar; no, I don't have brain damage—not really, anyways; and I don't want to play the 'remember this?' game." He took his first sip of the drink, finding the flavour to his liking.

Instead of the emotional freak-out Ace had grown accustomed to, Sabo simply faced the bar, rested his elbows on its surface, and pondered. Even if he didn't give the youth the greatest impression, he was at least calmer than most.

After nothing but the sound of the bartender's footsteps to break through the dense silence, Sabo let out a shuddering breath. Ace glanced at him as he swept his hands over his face in exhaustion. "You idiot," he said from behind his hands. His voice that time held no spite, no sarcasm. It sounded… upset—sincere. Just what kind of relationship did they have?

Sabo turned to Ace, his face holding a pathetic excuse for a smile, before he turned away and closed his eyes, fingering his cup. "After everything you've done," he began, tapping absently on the stained wood, "even now, I can't bring myself to hate you." He chuckled dryly. "Hopeless, aren't I?"

Ace blinked, confused, then softened his features. The strange blonde who seemed to despise him so much was… upset. Even after their short exchange just moments ago, he still felt bad knowing that Ace had amnesia, which in turn made the youth feel bad for disliking him based on first impressions. And beyond the initially sad expression Sabo gave him there was something more, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Nah, not hopeless," Ace started, catching the other's attention, "just extremely stupid," he teased. Catching the dull glare the other gave him, he couldn't help but laugh. That feeling from before—that dread—started to vanish. He could relax. "Look, for whatever I did… I'm sorry, alright? I don't remember what it was, but…"

Sabo's glare turned into a smirk. "The great heir to Gold Roger's estate, Portgas D. Ace, is apologising? You must have hit your head pretty hard."

The freckled youth pulled his mouth into a taut line. "Why does everyone react like that?"

All three of them laughed. Talking to Sabo was starting to feel—dare he say—natural. He felt like he'd laughed like that with him often. Maybe he was wrong. Internally he took back what he said about not liking him. Maybe before the accident they were on bad terms. Were they friends still? Were they friends _at all_? He didn't know. He was willing to find out, though.

One thing was certain: he knew why Marco brought him there.

* * *

Marco watched Ace enter the car. He waited until he shut the door to turn to the other blonde. Sabo's face told him that he had a million questions floating around his skull that demanded answers, but he had to keep it short. If he took too long, Ace would grow impatient and would walk up to them to ask about the delay. Explaining everything to that boy could be exhausting from time to time.

"He's different," Sabo stated.

The older flashed a teasing grin. "Now you notice yoi?"

He turned away from the pineapple-blonde to instead face the car, looking through the window at the bored expression the freckled youth held. He let out a tired breath. "What's wrong with me?"

"Hm?"

Sabo's features softened as the heir sitting in the car began to doze off. "I can't forgive him. After what he did to Luffy, I just can't."

"But?" Marco urged. He knew there was more to it than that.

The other sighed. "Seeing him like this, I can't hate him, either." There was a pause. "He's just like he was back then, when we were kids."

"Before everything went to hell yoi?"

"…Yeah."

Marco looked from the car to the blonde, his grin widening. "He's staying at his parents' for the time."

"Wha—"

"You don't know because you haven't spoken in so long, but he renounced his father's name over a year ago. That's why we call him 'Portgas' now yoi."

Sabo narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

The older shrugged; he didn't have time to explain. "He was staying with me, but now he's there. Feel free to stop by for a visit." He saw the other's eyes widen. "Don't give me that look—it's written all over your face yoi."

"You…"

Marco started walking away, towards the car, but gave the boy one last glance. "You're still his brother, right?" Not waiting for an answer, he entered the car and drove off.

Sabo watched them go, a faint smile on his face. Looking off into the distance, he whispered, "I suppose I am."

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens! Kinda. Not really.**

**To my lovelies~**

**Mon Esprit Libre: You'll find out... eventually :P (I think I've written that sentence like 1,000 times since writing my first OP fanfic...)**

**Honeydee: Everyone's been guessing rape. Whatever gave you that idea *bats eyelashes innocently* A better question would be: why does Ace have Luffy's hat?**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Perhaps, perhaps not. We shall see :D**

**siqwithaQ: Good, I was going for creepy ;) As a warning with the flashbacks, some of them will be vague and some may even seem contradictory at first, so keep an eye on that to keep from getting confused. And if you think anything is note-worthy (like the child-sized hat) it probably is. The descriptions Before!Ace and After!Ace use do have meaning and reason behind them (not just here, but later on in the fic as well) and they're not always quite as... obvious... as they seem. How often do I use red herrings? ...Do I really have to answer that? Please don't make me! If I give you the answer it might spoil things! I can tell you how often I use them in other stories... ****_Divide:_**** a lot. ****_Skip:_**** so-so. ****_Imagined Life:_**** a lot. ****_Flame and Phoenix: _****few, if any. ****_Reverse:_**** rarely. Can't tell you for this story, though, because whether I say a lot or rarely, it'll... ah, what do I care? Quite a bit. Not as much as ****_Divide, _****or ****_Imagined Life_**** but... it's on par with ****_Skip_****. Yeah, but I'm happy with whatever reviews I get, and the one or two people who list their theories are enough for me :D Lol yeah, saying that out loud would be kind of... hard. I will not comment on what you said though for fear of spoilers :P As for the conflict between Before! and After!Ace, we shall see! :D**

**jam klaoo: Glad you like!**

**samettikettu: You'll find out as time goes on! I already have quite a few chapters written out that have flashbacks so you'll get more hints soon! **

**MysteriousEyez: If you want theories, just look at the reviews :D People are giving the plot quite a bit of thought, which makes me happy :) N-no! Whatever gave you that idea?! I've only ever been nice to the char-pfft. Can't say it with a straight face :P**

**TheAnalei: Do that. Honestly, he's the least confusing character in the fic, and the most straight-forward. Lol glad you like him! I've been messing around with different ways to write him in each of my fics and it's probably most enjoyable in this one. Don't worry, the future chapters have hints to that :D I will~**

**mrsfirefist: Awe thanks! ^^**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Here!**

**ssspooky: We shall see :P**

**Diclonious57: :)**

**Guest: Yes, yes he was. I can't wait to write more flashbacks of him from before the accident muahaha! Well it's BL but everything's going to be implied - nothing explicit. I want to keep the rating T. **

**azab: Yes, yes he was.**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Yep, I'm surprised no one asked about it. That bit was fun to write because it was the first chance I had to write him from before the accident.**

**spoons-are-evil: Doesn't he?! Interesting comparison ;) Ace was very... interesting back then. That's all I'll say :P You're theory is pretty unique - first person to mention one like it. Let's see how long it lasts :D Yup, that was a memory! Or a fragment of a memory! And actually I've already written out the rest of that memory in a future chapter, so you'll get to see it soon ^^ Wow, sounds like it hurts... feel better!**

**(And now I'm going to draw pretty pictures. Like a 3-year-old. Because I'm cool like that. *whispers* Not because I'm having issues writing ****_Imagined Life_**** or anything. Please review, be it ranting, pondering, or otherwise! :D Adieu~)**


	11. Demons

**I swear I'm too nice, updating this story as often as I do :P I just finished writing out chapter 16 and I was like "I wanna post it now! :D" but then I was like "Oh yeah, we're not there yet..." so I settled for chapter 11 :P And suddenly I'm tired. But I wanna write more...**

**Disclaimer: Can I stop with this yet? ...No? Fine then e_e**

* * *

Rouge and Roger returned in the late hours of the night. Honestly they hadn't expected to return at all. They normally didn't on business trips. They were happy they did—one more than the other. Rouge was worried about leaving Ace alone. She knew better than to treat his amnesia like a disability, that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. That wasn't what ailed her. She was scared—scared that he would leave… again.

Her muscles relaxed once she entered the living room to find her boy splayed out on the couch, half his body slipping off the edge as he snored. Her mouth curved into a warm, endearing smile and she knelt down next to him, analyzing his features.

He looked content—happy, even. To see her son like that… it felt great. He'd changed a lot since the accident and, though she didn't care to openly admit it, she thought it was for the better. He hadn't lashed out at anyone since he lost his memories and his temper had quieted. There were a few times he even smiled, laughed with his friends… How angry was he when last she saw him?

Brushing his hair away from his eyes, she placed a quick kiss on his forehead then turned to look up, met with her grinning husband. She glanced back down at Ace, features softening. "He's… He's grown, hasn't he?"

Noticing his wife's uneven tone, Roger stepped closer and, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder, confirmed, "Yeah."

"I didn't think he would change so much after he turned eighteen…" She bit her quivering lip, trying to steady her voice. "We've missed so much."

Standing, she allowed herself to fall into her lover's arms, feeling his warm embrace cradle her as she trembled, trying to settle. A year and a half ago their son walked out their front gate. A year and a half ago he never returned. Never—not once. They didn't get to see his face or hear his voice, not even over the phone. Without warning, her boy vanished.

_Her son was at the door, handle on the knob. He had nothing with him but his usual black and green bag, slung lazily over his shoulder as his body twisted to step forward. She stopped him before he could, gently wrapping her arm around his. They shared a glance briefly before she spoke._

_"Your father will be home tomorrow morning," she stated, stretching up to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you tonight, Ace."_

_Saying not a word, her boy simply smiled at her, then turned away and opened the door._

The next time they met, he forgot who she was. The day he woke up he just stared at her with vacant eyes, not even really looking at her. When his strength returned and his mother went to hug him, he shied away. She remembered seeing him like that, thinking that her son was no longer himself. He didn't seem to feel any sort of emotion.

Fortunately, that didn't last. His energy returned and, with it, his smile. It seemed to change most after the second day, when he met with Thatch and Marco. Truthfully she was thankful to them… and a little jealous. Ace opened up to them almost instantly. He felt comfortable around them and even after a week remained awkward around his parents. But perhaps that was expected; he lived with Marco all that time he was away…

Marco—she'd have to remember to thank him for all he'd done for them. They met the day they got the call stating that Ace had been in an accident. That was the first time she heard anything about her boy in over a year. He introduced himself not as Ace's roommate, but his brother. Even then she didn't know why. Maybe one day she would ask.

He went on about them living together and told her about some of the things her son did while he was gone during their wait outside the emergency room, trying to quell her worries. The way he described Ace seemed fake at first—like he was talking about someone else. After taking him home and living with him again, though, she noticed the similarities. It was like Marco was talking about amnesiac Ace and not the boy from before. He couldn't have known he would act that way, though. Then… had he changed since he left them? Was he different before the accident?

Breaking away from her husband's grasp, she looking back to her son's sleeping face. "What are we going to do?"

"Support him," Roger answered, face holding that same, upward curve it always had. "He can figure things out for himself. We're just here to help him along."

She nodded. That man always knew what to say, didn't he? Even back when they first met, the words that slipped past his lips were like magic, always turning into truth. She trusted him more than anyone else in the world… except when it concerned Ace. The boy hated him. No matter what his father said, he shoved it aside. Rouge understood. She knew why he did that and she couldn't blame him. But that made her husband's words inaccurate. Did Ace need them at all?

The blonde found herself being led into the kitchen, seated at the island in the center. Roger put the kettle on the stove then turned to face her. She offered him a smile but nothing more as she drifted back into her previous train of thought.

She knew something like that would happen—that Ace would leave eventually. She just didn't want to admit it. The older he grew, the more he wanted to break free. He knew Rouge would try to keep him there if he said something so he remained quiet and vanished without a word. No matter how long they searched, they couldn't find a trace of him. And they knew that he didn't want to be found.

* * *

It was morning. Luffy groaned as he stared at the blinding red numbers on his clock then smothered his face back into his pillow as the alarm went off. He didn't sleep. The whole night was spent lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, worrying about the day to come. How could he have agreed to work for Ace? It was _Portgas D. Ace_, the most dangerous person in the world! Okay, maybe he was exaggerating—just a little—but it still wasn't exactly the most ideal job, especially for him.

Ace was different. He had to remember that. The man he talked to the day before… he wasn't like he used to be. He was kind—laidback. And he was considerate. That was why he asked for the position. He thought things would be different and being there, with Ace, he felt reassured.

That all came crashing down when he went home and realized that he just agreed to spend the majority of his days with his _problem_. No matter how much his amnesia changed him, Ace was still Ace. And that terrified Luffy. What if he wasn't as nice as he appeared? What if he started remembering and went back to the way he was before?

Finally the teen rose from his bed, stretching his arms out wide and yawning as sleep finally caught up with him. There was no use worrying about it. If the problem was with any other person, he wouldn't have. But Ace was his weakness. He always would be.

* * *

Taking a deep, inward breath, Luffy knocked on Ace's bedroom door. Rouge let him in just moments ago and told him that Ace hadn't come down for breakfast. She seemed tired—like she was carrying a heavy burden. He couldn't' help but wonder if it had to do with Ace. Rouge was always smiling and happy except for when it came to her son. Luffy never really knew why, nor did he want to know, but he liked Rouge and seeing her like that was sad.

Not waiting for an answer, the teen turned the nob and quickly entered the room. After a short internal battle with himself in the morning, he was determined to be brave and face his problem—or, uh, _boss_—head on. That meant no more cowering away from him! But he couldn't really help that; it was instinct…

Luffy blinked. He was so deep into his thoughts that he failed until then to realize that the man in question was still in bed. Sure enough he was lying there, head resting comfortably on a pillow, eyes closed. He looked quite peaceful. Of course, that left the youth with no idea what to do. Should he wake him? When he held that position as a child, he…

"He's not a morning person yoi," stated a familiar voice.

"Eh?" The boy turned to see that same blonde from before—Marco, he believed he was called—sitting at Ace's desk, newspaper in hand. It looked like he made himself right at home, coffee resting next to his arm, reading glasses on… The only way you could identify him as a servant was by his uniform.

"I wouldn't try waking him," he said, sipping from his cup.

"Ah, right…" Luffy took a few steps closer. "You're…"

The blonde turned to face him, a soft smile on his lips. "Ace's brother, Marco Blue."

"Eh?" He blinked. "But I don't remember—"

"Not by blood yoi," he explained.

Luffy nodded. He didn't realize the two were close enough to call each other brothers. As he thought more, he realized Ace mentioned something about them living together when he last saw him. It seemed things had changed since he quit working there. Before, Ace didn't have anyone he would consider close enough to be family. He was always very solitary. The friends he _did_ have were nothing more than people he used for entertainment; he only kept near them because they helped him kill time. Even then he spent most of his days out alone.

"But don't say anything."

"Huh?"

"He doesn't know and I'm not inclined to tell him yoi."

"Oh… okay. I'm—"

"Monkey D. Luffy, right?" Apparently the look on the teen's face was all the confirmation he needed. "Ace mentioned you."

Luffy's eyes widened. "He did?" He expected after he left, Ace would have forgotten all about him. They didn't exactly share the happiest of memories.

Marco was silent. He sipped once more from his cup before lowering the newspaper into his lap, releasing a sigh. Moments past and he folded the paper and placed it on the desk then turned in the swivel chair to fully face the teen. Luffy's eyes were met with cold blue and for a moment he wondered if he did something wrong. The look he was being given… it reminded him of Ace. It held the same dark feel. "Why did you show up now?"

Luffy didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what the man meant. Why did he return then? Well, he didn't have much of a choice, but it didn't seem the blonde was referring to his job.

Again, he sighed. "Forget it. You don't know, do you?"

"Wha—"

Luffy was interrupted by groan from behind. He turned to see the heir stir, stretching his arms out wide as he yawned, sat up and opened his eyes. He seemed a little lost at first—confused about the people in his room. The teen was worried. He never liked when Ace woke up; he was never happy. Not only that, but just being in that room after so long with the man that scared him more than anyone else in the world had his heart racing. He wanted to run. He wanted to hide. If he made him angry—

Ace smiled, "Hey, Lu."

* * *

_"Hey, Marco…"_

_"Hm?" The blonde turned to the freckled youth lounging on the couch, his hands folded behind his head as he gave the ceiling a blank stare._

_"How do you kill a monster?"_

_"…What?"_

_Gray eyes turned to him, a hint of irritation behind their glare. After a silent stare-down they turned away once more, looking anywhere but the other. "…Just answer the question."_

_Marco sighed. He had no idea what his roommate was talking about but supposed there was no harm in humouring him for the moment. Returning to his previous task of organizing his bookcase, he thought. "I suppose… you make it disappear."_

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... yup. That's the chapter. I have nothing to say.**

**To my lovelies~**

**Mon Esprit Libre: ...Thanks? (I forgot what we were talking about XD)**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Hehe I mentioned he'd be in it a while back ;P That WOULD be pretty interesting.**

**mad100141: Lol I thought it was obvious XD You give me too much credit. My stories are actually pretty simplistic :P Watch, we'll get to the end and you'll be like "...That's it? Really?" I guarantee it. Is it obviously rape? Is it really? Lol Ace killed Shanks? That's a new one. I'm almost tempted to use it because it came out of nowhere XD Almost. It's okay, I love hearing theories! It helps me see if you guys are catching on or not and shows me whether or not I'm making sense :)**

**TheAnalei: You'll find out eventually~ Does he? All I really mentioned was that one flashback where he talked to Ace and Ace was being an ass. When he was talking to Sabo, he was asked about what happened to make Ace renounce his name, if that's what you're referring to. Don't worry, I've already written the chapter where Sabo shows up again :)**

**teengens: You'll know eventually :P**

**samettikettu: Sabo wasn't the bartender ^^; Here's the next~**

**Guest: You're welcome :)**

**Honeydee: I can say that one part of the hat mystery will be revealed next chapter ;) ASL is legit? Are you sure? *evil grin* You'll find out eventually~**

**jam klaoo: Glad you like!**

**Diclonious57: Yep :)**

**azab: Glad you like!**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: We shall see :P Maybe, maybe not. Here's an update~**

**lone green leaf: Yep!**

**MysteriousEyez: What can I say? I love writing Sabo XD I think the only stories I've killed him off in are ****_Skip_**** and ****_Resolve._**** Well he sorta kind remembered some minute sentences so far... it's something XD**

**siqwithaQ: I think I hinted at him being in it but that's about it. I mentioned it in the author's note, though. About the hats - they'll be mentioned again next chapter, I assure you :) Yeah, I kinda wanted to keep it vague for now. But you'll have your answers soon enough. Probably. Lol I've done that before - get so attached to a theory and then find out it's wrong only to be like "No! It HAS to be this way!" Let's just say this whole thing has a lot to do with a certain... nope, can't say it because of spoilers. Damn! u_u Ace's drinking DOES play some sort of role in the plot, though.**

**Guest (2): Lol glad you like XD I will~**

**Guest (3): No one important for now :P**

**spoons-are-evil: For now, a bar with little importance :P Marco jokes are awesome. I swear, I pick on him more than any other character. Lol yep, Divide!Sabo has made a lot of people like him. And now I'm stuck with writing him a certain way... but I'm working on it! Interesting theory! Let's see how long it holds up ;) Glad you like~ And good to hear that you're feeling better! :D**

**Son Goshen: Lol that was pretty much my reaction to finally being able to write him into the story :P I blame ****_Divide. _****It made me like him too much.**

**Guest (4): Sorry never heard of it, and I only read fanfiction on this site for the most part. I'm not particularly fond of OCXCanon stories. If you want me to beta-read it then I'd be happy to, just send me the link in a PM. But be warned that I'll be brutally honest about what I think of it, good or bad, so keep that in mind. Otherwise... I don't read OC stories ^^;**

**Holmesz: Yep, we're getting somewhere! Slowly. Painfully slowly. But we are still getting there.**

**(Aaaand that's a wrap. I almost lost all of my responses just now =_=; Was about to rage. But luckily they survived. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Please drop a review and tell me what you think! I'll see you next time! ...I feel like a narrator. "Next time on ****_Within_****..." Ahem. So I'll go... do something. Write. Maybe. Or draw. It's been a while. Adieu~)**


	12. A Gift and a Memory

**...What should I say? Umm... hm. Oh! Got a new story started called ****_Amidst the Heat._**** It was a writing exercise and I'm going to continue it if people want me to, so feel free to check it out :) The pairings, if continued, will be MarcoAce and SaboLaw. Because I can. (And because I already have enough AceLu fics going :P)**

**Also, we've reached 200 reviews! You guys are awesome :D**

*****Starting Sept 7 I'm going to be taking a 2-3 week hiatus from updating to adjust to my new university schedule School comes first, you know? But I'll be back as soon as I get used to the workload! I've been warned by seniors about the increase in homework and readings during second year at my school. It's kind of intimidating... but I'll survive!**

**Disclaimer: At least I think I will... Hm? What? Oh yeah, I only own my words.**

* * *

Luffy's mouth went slack as that nickname rolled off his employer's tongue. He wasn't really sure how to react to that. To Ace it felt like they just met the other day, right? So then why was he acting so familiar with him? It was strange. But, at the same time, the soft smile he was being given made it seem almost right.

"…Lu?"

Ace blinked, tired eyes looming over the younger boy's figure. "Don't like it?"

"N-no, I… You're my boss, s-so… isn't that a bit informal?" he asked, trying to contain the nervous trembling in his tone.

Ace shrugged. His face sagged and mood seemed to fall with those words. Luffy worried he upset the man. "Not like I really care about formalities. My parents are rich but that doesn't mean I'm some high-end, well-bred nobility."

_Actually, you are…_

"Besides, I thought it was cute."

…Did Luffy just hear him right? Did the Portgas heir just say something was _'cute'_? Never did he think that word would pass through those lips. But, well, there were a lot of things he never thought that man would do or say—like thank him or give him money. And the way he smiled earlier…

When the freckled youth's eyes crossed over to the calm blond sitting past his servant, his face lit up in much the same way it did with the latter. He grabbed the blanket bunched at his waist and tossed it off his legs, revealing his attire to be… lacking. As with the last time Luffy saw him, he wore nothing but his boxers. It was more than just a little uncomfortable but he said not a word; far be it for a servant to make a complai—

His thoughts were halted when a nicely polished shoe flew past him, colliding quite fiercely with his employer's face. He had to do a double take just to make sure what he saw really happened. Nobody _ever_ treated Portgas D. Ace like that—_ever_.

Sure enough, Marco's arm was still resting in front of him, a clear after-show of his impressive throwing arm. Ace, on the other hand, was busy rubbing the point of collision, mumbling curses under his breath as he winced when his fingers graced tender skin.

"The hell, Marco?" the youth snapped with far less bite than expected, voice low and clearly fighting back whimpers as he pressed the damaged tissue, assessing the extent of harm to his face.

"Put some clothes on yoi. I keep telling you but you never listen. It's indecent."

"Well at least I don't sleep in the bu—" Looking up at the blond, watching as he slipped his finger into his other shoe, readily removing it as punishment for whatever crude comment slipped from the heir's mouth next, Ace decided to forgo that statement. "…That hurt, damn it."

"It didn't hurt," Marco corrected, pacing forward and bending to grab his make-shift weapon off the floor in front of the other.

Ace gave him an incredulous look before, only moments later, he stopped babying his nose and blinked, all signs of pain washed from his expression. "It doesn't."

"See? Now get dressed," the butler commanded.

Luffy stood still, watching in disbelief as the two before him acted as though nothing happened, Marco returning to his place at the desk and Ace moving to his walk-in closet. He couldn't believe it—not just the exchange but the way Ace readily obeyed the command, not questioning it the slightest bit.

"Oi, where're my good clothes?" Ace shouted from the closet.

Marco unfolded his newspaper and pulled it taut in his hands, reclining as his eyes scanned over the black print and colourless photographs. "In front of you yoi."

Luffy heard the heir groan.

"Not those. No way in hell I'm wearing those annoying tailcoat—ah, never mind."

Luffy blinked towards the closet entranceway then turned to study the butler. He found it fascinating how Ace listened to whatever he said without fuss, yet didn't treat him like someone of higher standing. They were more like… equals, yet for some reason that Marco guy held some sway over the freckled youth. The boy didn't really understand it. Even Roger never got Ace to treat him that way.

…What happened during his time away from the estate?

When Ace returned from changing, he was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts. It was not at all like what Luffy was used to seeing him in; when he worked there last, the heir would always be dressed in suits designed for the rich, dolled up to match his position in the social hierarchy. Though his attire was foreign it was somehow… natural. It matched the mischievous, lop-sided grin he was giving his servant.

"Luffy, I have something for you," he stated, a hand behind his back. Apparently he'd given up on the earlier nickname. It was for the best; using such familiarity was unsettling.

The servant blinked. "Eh?" What could it possibly be? What would Portgas give to a servant? Though hesitant, Luffy settled his gaze on the arm disappearing behind the lord's back, eyeing it warily. It wasn't until the man was less than three feet away—uncomfortably close—that he revealed it along with the tattered and worn gift he had for the boy. It was his hat, his treasure—long since lost, all but forgotten. "…That's…"

Ace's grin widened. "It's yours, right?" He held it out to the boy, urging him to take it.

Eyes wide as he stared down at his lost possession, Luffy raised his hands to grasp the straw, feeling the wiry surface run against the pads of his fingers. It was old and worn but still just as he remembered it. He never thought he would see it again.

Swallowing, Luffy continued to trail his fingers along its sides, skin brushing over tears and frayed edges. After all that time, so many years, Ace kept it. He thought it was thrown away—tossed aside by the monster that made it his mission to ruin whatever happiness Luffy had. Whether he simply forgot about the hat or kept it for another reason he didn't care. It was back for whatever reason and he couldn't be happier.

"…Yeah."

Marco glanced at the gift then at the young man he was temporarily serving, allowing some concern to grace his features. "Did you remember something yoi?"

Ace turned from smiling brightly at the teen to blinking absently at his friend. "Hm? Oh, no, not a thing. I found it yesterday before we left. That and some orange hat," he said, leaving the last bit as an afterthought.

Luffy's attention was grabbed from his treasure to the young man who gave it to him. _Orange…_

"Then how did you know it was his?"

"A picture," he stated simply, gesturing to one of the desk drawers.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Luffy blinked back the layer of water glossing his eyes and turned to watch as the butler removed an old, faded photograph from the aforementioned drawer. Scanning it, he recalled the day it was taken. He was there, after all. It was a week after Rouge and Roger's anniversary. They were gone for six days—he couldn't recall where to—and Ace was left to be tended by the servants. Since the family wasn't big on hiring a ton of people, the only ones there at the time were the cook, the gardener and Luffy.

He hated that week.

"Ah, wait—I might have remembered something."

Both sets of eyes shot to the freckled man, widening. "What?" Marco asked, urging him to spill some of the details.

"…I forget."

The blond slumped back in his chair, sweeping a tired hand across his forehead. "You idiot."

"It had to do with the other hat, though. I think someone was talking to me…"

Luffy swallowed. He had a feeling he knew what hat he was talking about, but… Ace hated it. In fact, he didn't wear it even once before tossing it away, voicing his dislike. Luffy remembered that day well. He remembered how excited he was when Ace saw it, when the man who saved him looked it over. It was a gift—something to help cheer him up. He was always upset. But… the hat didn't help. He simply showed his disgust with the present and dismissed it. It just made both of them unhappy.

"Um…" _Come on, speak clearly! You're not like this with anyone else! Act like you usually do! _Luffy took a deep, calming breath. "Can I see it?"

Ace stared at the boy with thoughtful eyes before nodding, retreating back to his walk-in closet.

"What _do_ you remember yoi?" the blond shouted over to him, placing the photograph back in the drawer.

When the young master returned, he held a beaten-up, orange hat. Scarlet beads ran across its middle, with two bluish medallions at the front. Hanging from the sides were two brown strings, meeting at a circular piece of what appeared to be wood, a weathered-looking horned skull decorating one side.

"They're like you."

Those words caught in Luffy's ears. "…Eh?"

Ace stretched, getting all of the kinks out of his shoulders. "That's what the voice said. I think."

"You're not being very helpful, Ace," Marco stated, sending him a dull glare.

The youth, in turn, pouted childishly. Luffy noted how that look was one he never saw before the accident. Then again, the whole of the heir's playful attitude was foreign to him. "It's not my fault. You try to keep track of tiny memories like that when you barely know who you are."

Despite the lacking venom behind those words, Marco's face darkened. Even though it was meant to be a simple jibe, it was taken to heart. "…I know."

* * *

_Slowly, silently, Luffy pushed on the wood of the door, allowing it to slip from its place against the frame, revealing through the crack a small figure slumped over on the bed. He recognised the black locks sweeping across its face and the robes of nobility draped over his shoulders and waist, visibly brightening. Glancing briefly to the orange hat in his hands, he smiled, fingers smoothing over the soft texture of the gift. What would Ace think? Would he be happy? He remembered before that Sabo joked about Ace being the only one not to have a special hat like they did. Maybe… Maybe it would get him out of the slump he was in._

_Luffy noticed it—how Ace quieted over the past few weeks and how he lost his temper more frequently than before. He didn't blame him, though. Something was bothering him. It wasn't his fault if he lashed out because he couldn't help it. And because he didn't know what was wrong, the servant could do nothing but remain quiet._

_Watching through the crack, he saw how Ace buried his head in his hands, frustration over some unknown force clearly evident in his posture. He had to cheer Ace up! It was his duty as his servant! He was supposed to take care of him, after all, and he hadn't paid him back for picking him off the streets two years ago. He wanted to show his thanks._

_Slowly he crept into the bedroom, stopping only a foot away from the side of the bed. When the other boy didn't notice him, he thought it best to make himself known. "Ace," he called, his childish voice echoing through the room._

_Ace flinched at the sound before lowering his hands, meeting Luffy's large, childish eyes with a hard glare. It was a look the boy was getting used to receiving from his master but would never be comfortable with. He looked down and away from the older boy, trying not to look intimidated. He didn't want to make Ace think he was scared of him._

_Eventually the heir sighed, pressing his palm against his forehead and softening his expression, leaving only tiredness in its place. "What do you want?"_

_Luffy's mouth twitched as a sudden, uncharacteristic shyness swept over him. He fumbled internally with what to say, knowing that he had to word it carefully because of how temperamental his boss had been as of late. Finally he settled on holding out the orange hat for him to see._

_Ace's eyes trailed across the item, moving up and down as he registered its design, narrowing his eyes. He followed his servant's gesture and took it. "What's this?"_

_Luffy's face broke into the widest of grins as he caught the hint of curiosity in the other's voice, knowing that he wasn't flat-out rejecting the object. "A gift!" he stated, beaming up at the older boy on the bed. Again he saw a flash of interest enter the young master's eyes, deeming it safe for him to continue. "Isn't it cool? Sabo helped me pick it out. We wanted to cheer you up since you look so sad." His face fell as he said the last bit._

_Ace flinched but said not a word as he returned his gaze to the orange hat, once more studying it._

_Luffy stepped closer and pointed to the two medallions that rested at the front of the beaded band surrounding the hat's middle. They were blue with faces carved into them, one smiling deviously and the other frowning. "See these? They're like you." He saw something dangerous in those eyes but dismissed it. He had something he really wanted to say to him. "You were always smiling before but… you weren't happy."_

_"…Luffy," the heir's voice came in a quiet warning._

_The servant didn't hear it. Instead he turned big, sad eyes to look to Ace, filling with sorrow. "Sorry, Ace. I didn't know. I still don't but I don't like seeing you like this. I miss playing together."_

_"Luf—"_

_"And Sabo does, too. Even after your fight he's worried about you. We just want to help you. Because you're—"_

_"Shut up," Ace snapped, eyes turning sharp and hateful as he glowered down at the boy._

_Luffy's eyes widened and he stared with shock at the heir. Even when Ace got angry, his voice never held so much venom. It was scary. He shut his mouth and tried to steady his quivering lip—an effort in vain._

_"Leave and take this piece of trash with you. I don't need sympathy and I don't need you. Get out of my sight." Dropping the gift carelessly to the floor, Ace removed himself from his bed. He watched from the corner of his eye as Luffy stood, staring with wide eyes at the discarded hat before crumpling onto the ground, hunching over the orange gift. When it became clear the boy wasn't leaving, Ace took it upon himself to storm out of the room, never looking back._

_The ten-year-old pulled the gift into his arms, squeezing it tightly to his chest and burying his head in its fabric before allowing muffled sobs to pass his lips._

_He felt crushed._

* * *

**A/N: I feel this was far more telling than it was supposed to be e_e What do you guys think? Leave a review and let me know! :D ALSO! Sorry if the replies below seem abrupt but this was my second time writing them out and it's getting late (3:30am). My computer deleted them when the power went out earlier T^T**

**To my lovelies~**

**mad100141: Double update is a no-no. Takes too long to type chapters out and I'm staying ahead so that if I ever get stuck on the story you guys won't be left without updates. The story's pretty cliché. It has all the stereotypical things you'd expect to find in an amnesia story :P What makes you think that the reason Marco glared was because of something Ace said? :P **

**samettikettu: Lol that cross-over XD Somebody needs to do that! Someone who's not me :D**

**Guest: Like I said before, just send me a PM. You don't have to send me a link, I've already read the first chapter, but if you want a response you're going to have to use your FF account to contact me. It'll make things much simpler and you will be able to stop leaving reviews about it. I'd be happy to critique it if you did so.**

**Mon Esprit Libre: If I were killing you, you'd be dead by now :P**

**Koizumi D. Rei: I will!**

**Frostheart D. Blaize: Sabo was just in it 2 chapters ago. Since he's not one of the primary characters (at least not now), I'm not going to have him in it constantly. I've already introduced some of the Straw Hats. As for the others, you'll have to wait and see. Here's an update!**

**jam klaoo: You're welcome~**

**TheAnalei: You'll just have to wait and see ;) **

**ssspooky: We shall see... eventually :P You're welcome!**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Maybe, maybe not. Here's an update!**

**Diclonious57: Yeah, no :P Gotta stay ahead, lest we want what happened to ****_Reverse_**** to happen to this fic as well.**

**MysteriousEyez: That seems to be the question everyone's asking XD**

**FlightWulf: Yep, eventually! You are quite welcome~ ^^ **

**Son Goshen: You're actually the first person to say you don't want him to get his memories back :D Your stance on the matter is definitely justified. **

**Guest (2): We shall see! :D**

**siqwithaQ: A child, eh? Interesting observation ;) Probably not so soon, but yes, you will find out eventually. Bad vibes are, for all intents and purposes, justified. Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? :P Yep, very cruel. But keep in mind that, as Rouge says, he probably thought he had to. Well it's not resolved, but a big portion is explored with chapter :) I don't know, are there more mysteries after this chapter?**

**lone green leaf: Lol that would be interesting XD**

**spoons-are-evil: That's a weird connection you made there XD Guess we'll just have to see. Here's the next!**

**Honeydee: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I'll reveal nothing! XD Nope, sorry, that's going to wait a while. Keep in mind, I already have the next few chapters written out. I'm staying ahead :D Lol ambusing him? There's a thought.**

**Bluebird42: Scared of new fanfics? Why? o.o I think it's fun, trying out new stories and seeing what they're going to be like :D You guys and your dying... I guarantee the wait won't kill you :P And doesn't it make it more rewarding when you finally do have your questions answered? Lol, let's not do anything drastic here XD**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Did he really? Is that ****_really_**** what the flashback was about? *evil grin* It might have been, or not. Actually, with how much Marco knows, he kinda reminds me of Divide!Sabo and Divide!Whitebeard. **

**azab: Glad you like.**

**(I use the word 'eventually' a lot, don't I? Hm. I need to expand my vocabulary. That aside, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you around! Thanks for reading! Adieu~)**


	13. Fit

**Updating on my birthday... is that pathetic? Ah, well, so long as I'm having fun, right? Yeah, that's it. Ahem. So this really ****_will_**** be my last update for a while, since school starts soon. Guess what? My textbooks this semester equal over $500. Yeah. So, I'm probably going to have to drop out after this year due to financial issues. Unless I go on OSAP. But then I'll be in debt tens of thousands of dollars when I graduate... Sorry, you guys don't need to know this. I'm stressed, really stressed, but because of that I got chapter 18 written out :D Writing's my stress reliever. I'm sorry for being so off-topic. It's the new meds, I swear! **

**ALSO! If you want an awesome amnesia fic to read, you HAVE to check out siqwithaQ's oneshot, ****_Everything Began Again._**** As a warning, though, it's extremely sad. Read with tissues and ice cream. Ah, if only I could write tragedy as well as he can... Actually, read all his stuff. It's amazing. Like, seriously, I'm addicted and I hate myself for it. I'd put him up there among the ranks of Kitsune, Elri and Mountain97. Why am I hyping him up so much? Well, I've been reading his fics for months and just realized last night that I've never recommended him, despite recommending so many others ;_; He deserves every word of praise. But his writing is masterful, so make sure to check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, look! A fly! *Stares***

* * *

Luffy watched with a saddened gaze as his employer ate, his mind fixated on the orange hat that still remained in his hands. When he saw how interested the servant was in the object, Ace allowed him to hold onto it. Doing so only seemed to make him feel worse though, forcing him to relive that first, painful memory over and over again whenever he so much as glanced at it. He hated that day more than anything. No, wait—the last day of his employment was just as bad, but… the day that hat was discarded was the start of it all.

Yet there it was, in his hands, aged but not damaged.

"You recognize it?" Marco asked from beside him, low enough that Ace wouldn't hear. The servants stood in the doorway to the dining hall so as to not intrude on the family's meal. They would have a chance to snack while Ace bathed after breakfast.

Luffy turned to stare up at the blond pineapple, giving him a curt nod. "I gave it to him," he stated.

"That so?"

Again, he nodded.

"Not a very good memory yoi?"

The teen broke eye contact, settling his gaze on the gift once more. He bit his lip as the memories from beyond that day surged through his mind and the urge to flee swelled within his chest. He was reminded of just why he hated the master—why he was so scared. What was he doing there?

A touch to the straw hat atop his head quieted his worries and quelled his racing heart. Ace—the _new_ Ace—hadn't done anything to hurt him. In fact, he was almost gentle. At some point his mind separated the old heir and the amnesiac, treating them as two different people. He couldn't think of them as the same with how different they acted. It was too hard. If he hadn't, he would still be too afraid to go near the heir.

"Seems to be a common thing," Marco commented, watching the family of three quietly consume their meal. Luffy looked at him but said nothing, allowing his questioning eyes to do the talking. "Ace was alone back then."

The teen blinked. "What do you mean?"

After allowing the silence to stretch, the butler closed his eyes and started walking away, towards the kitchen. "It's nothing."

* * *

The servant, sporting his new white shirt and black vest, an outfit matching his colleague's, leaned against the white wall, staring off into the waiting room. It was packed, with every seat being taken up by a patient or one of their family members, making him feel even more out of place knowing that he didn't really belong. Hell, he didn't even know why he was there!

Sometime after eating, Rouge informed Luffy that her son had to go to the hospital later in the day. She didn't say why and he didn't inquire, figuring that he would find out when he got there. He didn't, of course, as one of the nurses whisked the young master away without the slightest hint of what they were going to do with him. Not that it mattered to Luffy—he still held a grudge against the heir so what did he care if something was wrong with him?

Despite his best efforts to convince himself of that, Luffy grew worried. If it was like before he really wouldn't have cared, but Ace was different. He'd been nothing but accommodating since he met Luffy, keeping his distance and immediately ceasing any action that made him uncomfortable. The Portgas heir was considerate—as much as it baffled him that such a word could even _apply_ to a brute like himself. He'd feel guilty if he didn't show at least a little concern for the man after all he'd done for him.

Glancing at the blond standing leisurely beside him, then at the clock above the doorway, Luffy began to fidget. Ace was taken over two hours ago and he'd be lying if he said he felt at ease. Being stuck in the neurology department waiting room didn't help, either. Was there something wrong with his brain other than the amnesia? He didn't seem all that out of sorts aside from his flipped attitude. But… Luffy didn't know much about the brain. He wasn't well versed in any sort of bodily function, actually, and thinking happened to be his weak point…

"Worried?" questioned a calm voice from beside him.

Luffy looked up to see a small, almost unnoticeable smirk playing on Marco's lips as he stared off into the room, his blue eyes looking over every detail to pass the time. "Well…" He wasn't really _worried_, per se, more like… concerned? Was that any better?

"Don't be. They're just doing some follow-up exams yoi."

"Why?"

Finally those lidded eyes settled on his much smaller frame, looking him over before returning to their scan of the room's occupants. "The crash was pretty severe. He was the only one seriously injured and at one point they weren't sure if he'd make it out alive."

The teen froze, taking all that in. He never thought it was that bad—that Ace managed to hit his head and got a little banged up and that was it. Looking back, though, he should have clued in the other day when he saw all of those bandages littering his torso. With them covering up the injuries, there was no way he could tell the severity.

"To top it off, he hit his head pretty bad," Marco stated, tapping his finger against his temple. "They're being cautious yoi."

The servant's shoulders sagged, releasing pent-up tension with the completion of those words. Relieved, he was suddenly reminded of the emptiness of his stomach. He was so hungry! He didn't realize before because, well…

A nurse appeared from around the corner. She turned her head right then left before her eyes settled on the pair, motioning them over. Giving her a quizzical look, they complied.

"We've completed the tests. Please follow me to his room," she said, turning to begin the long walk down the ward's corridors.

"Is something wrong?" Luffy asked automatically as a knot formed in his stomach. If it was just tests then why did Ace have his own room? After finishing shouldn't they have left?

The woman smiled at him and shook her head, silently continuing on her way with the two servants following behind.

Eventually they were led to one of the private rooms. As the door opened, they were met with the resting form of the heir, his legs sprawled across the bed haphazardly, a thin blanket covering the areas that the hospital gown did not as the man snored away.

Luffy turned a bright tint of red as he took in the rather revealing image of his boss before turning away to look at the nurse. "H-he's asleep?"

She nodded. "He had an attack halfway through the psychological evaluation," she stated with a hint of amusement in her voice.

The teen blinked. _Attack?_

From his side, Marco sighed, pacing up to the sleeping youth and eyeing him with no surprise. After studying his face for a scant few seconds, he looked back at the woman standing in the doorway. "How thorough were the tests?"

"Very," she replied, fiddling with the clipboard in her hands. "We were extra cautious, seeing as he's Gol D. Ace, the son of our largest benefactor." Luffy blinked. He hadn't heard that name in a long time. Ever since he was little, the heir told him to go by 'Portgas' instead. "Fortunately there doesn't seem to be any problems. We'll have to wait for the results to know for sure, though."

Marco nodded. "Thanks for your hard work yoi."

Her smile grew. "Not at all! It was an honour. I was happy to be of service," she declared, soft gaze settling on the sleeping male on the bed.

The blond turned once more to the freckled youth and sighed. "Dinner," he said simply, watching as the man's eyes shot open without delay, followed by the loud protests of his stomach.

Ace sat up and looked around as wakefulness returned, slowly realizing where he was. As understanding swept through him, he settled his eyes on his butler and scowled. "You did it again, didn't you?"

"I did," the pineapple confirmed, crossing his arms.

"Jerk," Ace mumbled before turning his gaze to the other two in the room. He visibly brightened when he was met with the nurse. "Morning, Vivi," he greeted before stretching his arms.

The newly named nurse laughed a bit, giving the heir a gentle smile. "It's midday, Ace."

"Minor detail," he shrugged.

The two servants shared a look, a little dumbstruck when faced with the familiarity expressed in the heir's words. Luffy didn't recognize the woman, but they seemed to know each other.

"You remember something yoi?"

Ace smiled. "I remember Vivi, if that's what you're asking," he replied. "We met when—" The youth cut himself off, a blank look crossing his features. He moved to press his figure against his chin, brows furrowed in thought. Clearly he hadn't recalled much. "When…"

"It's okay, Ace," the nurse began, a sympathetic smile crossing her lips, "you shouldn't try to force it."

The twenty-year-old pouted, displeased with that response. "But it's frustrating, being surrounded by people I don't know anything about." As those words passed his lips, Luffy swore the patient glanced his way. The enthusiasm in his voice washed away, replaced by something a little more worn down. "…I'm getting tired of it all."

* * *

Luffy watched with sad eyes as Marco closed the front door behind him, leaving the teen alone in the house with Ace. He really hoped that wouldn't happen. Rouge said he wouldn't be left alone with him, but there he was, with everyone he viewed as his safety long gone.

Rouge and Roger had a meeting. That wasn't surprising; it happened all of the time when he worked there before. They were busy people and, holding as demanding positions as they did, they often needed to travel the country—the world, even—to sign deals with various companies and whatnot. Luffy didn't care much for the details, but it meant they were away.

That was fine and all but the sun had long since vanished from the sky, closing his first day back at work, and Marco just requested he stay there for the night to watch over their charge. Why? Because he was worried. That was all the blond said, giving no further explanation other than that he was unable to do so himself because of his other job which operated on a night shift. When did that man _sleep_? And why did Luffy have to stay the night? That wasn't in the job description!

Groaning and running frustrated hands through his hair in show of his stress, he spun his torso around to glare at the staircase. The second floor would be the death of him one of those days. He had no choice, though. His stupid self was the one who agreed to watch over the rich youth, after all. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

Reluctantly he clambered up the stairs and dragged himself to Ace's bedroom door. He hesitated to knock as memories whisked about his mind and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _You'll be okay,_ he assured himself. _It's not the same as back then._ Satisfied with his self-comfort, he knocked.

Some shuffling could be heard inside. "Marco?"

"It's Luffy," the teen corrected.

"Luffy?" There was a pause. "Alright, just—"

A loud _thump_ shot Luffy's senses into full alert as he remembered just why he was there. His eyes widened and he turned the knob to look inside. At first he didn't see anything, leaving him standing in the doorway with a dumbfounded expression. His eyes trailed across the room, searching for something that was out of place—the cause of the sound. His gaze settled on the still form of the room's occupant.

His eyes widened.

Running to the man's side, he flipped him onto his back and looked him over. The youth's eyes were shut and body remained motionless and silent, causing the servant to pale. "…Ace?" Hesitantly he reached out, pushing back his fear of the man to nudge his shoulder, silence his only reply. "A-Ace," he called again, voice shaky as he, once more, received no response. Mind going blank, he had no idea what to do. What was wrong? Was he hurt?

"Oi, Ace, this isn't funny," he said, voice trembling, oozing shock and disbelief as he shook the man lightly, hovering over his still face. What should he do? Should he move him? Call for an ambulance? Was it too late?

Luffy frantically pushed his fingers to the man's wrist but he was shaking too much to tell if there was a pulse.

_"I'm worried about Ace yoi."_

The boy stared into his master's face, dumbstruck.

_"Can you keep an eye on him for me?"_

He never felt so helpless. Ace was going to be okay, wasn't he? He wasn't dying… right? Those thoughts repeating in the forefront of his mind, the teen shut his eyes tight and allowed the film of water that accumulated over them to sit at the corners of his eyes. "…Please wake up…"

A soft groan met his ears and he froze, opening his eyes once more to see the stirring body beneath him.

Gray, tired eyes opened to stare up at him. "…Lu?" He still looked half asleep, not fully sure what was going on.

Luffy's eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped when he saw that Ace was alright. He ignored it when a few small tears rolled down the surface of his skin, trailing down the sides of his face as an overwhelming relief washed over his body. Behind that, though, was embarrassment for overreacting. "Y-you're alright…"

Ace's eyes narrowed in confusion and he absently reached up and pressed the pads of his fingers to Luffy's cheek, stopping a tear from completing its path. Immediately Luffy tensed and flinched away, but his legs were too weak to move from the touch. He was too exhausted.

As Ace's mind grew more alert, he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away, still lying flatly on the floor. "What's wrong?"

Luffy swallowed, trying to calm his shaky limbs, nerves still shot from his earlier panic. "I thought you were…" His voice faded, allowing the other to mentally finish the sentence.

The youth blinked, staring blankly up at his servant's face before bursting into laughter, causing the other to fluster an embarrassed red. Eventually his giggles subsided, leaving an amused smile on his face as he caught his breath and sat up.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry," he apologised, taking a deep breath. "I just had a fit."

Suddenly Luffy went from flustered and worried to curious, his owlish eyes staring at the other. "Fit?"

It was Ace's turn to be confused. "I thought you knew," he stated.

"Knew what?"

"That I have narcolepsy," the heir elaborated.

Luffy went silent before tilting his head. "What's that?" _Can I eat it?_

Ace groaned, showing that he didn't want to take the time to explain. "To put it simply… I fall asleep at random, or sometimes I lose muscle control and… stuff." It didn't seem like he was very well-versed on the subject himself, though amnesia was a pretty good reason why.

"Oh," Luffy noised, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He allowed his muscles to relax and suddenly he felt exhausted. Looking at his boss' face, he was reminded of his fear for the man and backed away to a more comfortable distance. Still that freckled smile remained, even when they separated, almost unnervingly constant. "W-what?"

"Thanks," Ace began with softness in his eyes that wasn't present before, "for worrying."

* * *

**A/N: There you go. That, ladies and gentleman, is called progress. But I think some of you guys might be confused about Luffy's reaction, so I'm going to try to explain it, okay? If you've ever been in a situation where you found someone unconscious (or dead) the way he did, you might get it. This doesn't apply for everyone, but a lot of people (like myself) don't think rationally in situations like that. When you're faced with something stressful like the possibility of someone you know being dead in front of you, you don't follow procedure and act with common sense. (Again, this doesn't apply to everyone) For example, when I found my mom I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, and when I felt for her pulse I didn't know whether it was there or if I was imagining it. Another person I know started going into hysterics when her friend passed out in the middle of her living room. And with what Marco said to Luffy right before then, I figured this would be a more natural reaction for him, though it might not ****_seem_**** very natural. Does that make sense? I don't think I'm explaining it well. Well, hopefully you'll get it. If not, sorry. Blame the meds.**

**To my lovelies~**

**Mon Esprit Libre: Did you know there are technically zombies out there? Well, zombie ants and other insects. It's pretty cool :D The plot ****_has_**** been continuing. In fact, if Ace remembers it'll mean that we're practically at the ending. **

**samettikettu: Lol that would make an interesting crossover XD I'm not planning to stop writing AceLu altogether, I just meant I have enough AceLu stories going at the moment and won't start another one until one of the current ones is finished :P (They ARE fun games)**

**Frostheart D. Blaize: Glad you liked :)**

**siqwithaQ: You're quite welcome~ (Though it wasn't intentional, I'm happy it turned out that way :D) Ironically the update after your birthday update was my birthday update XD Funny how that works. That fight... Let's just say it'll be fun for me to write and leave it at that :P Thanks ;_; I tried really hard with that part, because it's so important. Actually, yeah, I think that might have been the first Luffy POV flashback o.o Huh, never even occured to me. Very interesting. Hehe, you know me well~ My other story has a different headcanon for Ace's hat! :D In ****_The Divide_**** it was a memorial of his mother, who got it from... someone. I can't say who. I don't know if you read it or not, but if someone else reads this, I wouldn't want to spoil it for them. Hey, random person reading this! How's life? ;) Back on-topic, yeah, I've seen a lot of stories with scenes like that. Most have really cute, happy, fluffy scenes involving the hat's origins, but I thought I'd take a different interpretation. When I was thinking of what the first instance of Jerk!Ace would have been when I first started writing the fic, Ace lashing out at Luffy when he was given the hat came to mind because it's so different from usual, and it just stuck. **

**jam klaoo: Awe, don't hate Ace! He has... issues to work through e_e There are plenty of reasons, but whether their reasonable or not is for the readers to decide. Dragon and Garp will be ****_mentioned_** **at some point, but I'm not sure if I want to include them or not. You can do it! Live!**

**mad100101: Actually, Luffy's not strong in this AU, mainly because of what happened in his past. That's why he's so scared of Ace. I cannot say what Luffy's trauma involves, just know that it's bad :) Lol you'd certainly make a scary parent. **

**mrsfirefist: You'll have to wait a little longer to see what he was really like back then :P**

**TheAnalei: You might be able to find hints if you reread the flashback ;) Thanks ^^**

**Bluebird42: He has his reasons, trust me u_u**

**azab: Glad you like.**

**Diclonious57: Isn't it?! :D**

**ichigi111kurosaki: Here's more!**

**Honeydee: B-but... the last chapter didn't end in a cliffhanger... a-and neither did this one ;_; I just finished writing chapter 18 like an hour ago, so I'm still fairly far ahead. I don't think I'll post the next update until I get up to chapter 20 finished, though, just so I can stay ahead because school's really going to slow down the amount I can write and I otherwise wouldn't be able to update regularly :/**

**ion-la-revolution: You'll have to wait a while, but I hope you enjoy the journey :) Thanks! I promise, I'll be back as soon as I've adjusted to the workload!**

**Lover's Red Rose: Well, he did ask Marco, "How do you kill a monster?"so... :P**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Lol so true, but actually there are holes in Marco's knowledge, which is a big reason he's remaining quiet. More on that later. Honestly, most of the characters are confused in one way or another :P**

**lone green leaf: Lol I didn't mean I was going to stop writing AceLu, I just meant that I have enough AceLu fics going for now so I won't start another until I finish one. Besides, my favourite pairing is MarcoAce so it should be a lot of fun to write~ You'll see another flashback like that in a few more chapters :D**

**Guest: I only work on this site, I don't read stories on other sites often and I hate the layout for that one in particular. You're welcome :) Sorry, but I don't think I'm going to continue reading. If you want a critique, PM me so that I can write it to you privately. Glad you like!**

**ssspooky: What was confusing about it? o.o If you're wondering why Ace reacted so negatively, you can find hints if you pay close attention to his reactions to what Luffy says. Actually, you won't know shortly ^^; It'll be a while. You're welcome~**

**luffylova: Sorry D: It wasn't my intention to make you cry... Sadly, we can't have everything.**

**MysteriousEyez: Yep, pretty much. You're onto something, but there's a lot more to it than that. Still, it's a start, right? But yeah, the reason's a little darker =w=**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Interesting observation ;) Thanks! I'll do my best to reach a 9.0 GPA! *determined***

**Guest (2): Sorry, there be waiting in yer future :P He's not just scared of him, you know. There's progress but I'm not going to rush it because I hate when stories get unrealistic and suddenly have characters getting along. Luffy's fear is deeply ingrained. It's not going to be easy to get rid of. Compared to their first interaction where Luffy took one look at him and ran away as fast as he could, I'd say we've come a long way. Hell, in the beginning Luffy could barely speak to him. But if you look this chapter, he's actually ****_worried_**** about him. That's progress. And actually I'll be writing less than before because of university.**

**(So, this concludes my last update before my break and marks the beginning of my 3 week hiatus. Keep in mind that I may still update occasionally until it's over, but it'll be a lot slower. Once I'm settled into my new schedule I'll be able to think up a day or two to update every week, but until then, I hope what I've uploaded so far will tide you over. Thanks so much for all of your understanding and support! I'll see you lovelies again in three weeks! Adieu~)**


	14. Falter

**I'm cheering myself up by updating. Hopefully it'll make someone's day. I'll TRY getting the next chapter of ****_Skip_**** up, too, but I haven't written it yet so no guarantees. I'll do my best! Got a oneshot out, too, about Marco and Ace. ****_Born in Fire._**** It's going to be the prologue of a fic I'm starting in a few months... probably. What else...? Oh! From now until I decide to end my semi-hiatus, I'll only be doing uploads on Thursdays. Make's life simpler.**

**Question: Would you guy's like me to start answering the reviews in PMs? I'll take a vote and do whatever gets the most votes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why, but I feel like I lost my best friend ._. Like, you know that feeling when you watch/read a really amazing tragedy? That. Now I want to write something depressing... What were we talking about?**

* * *

Ace glanced down at the sleeping boy in his arms, smiling fondly before gently placing him down on the plush surface of his mattress, watching him fidget until he got comfortable. Pulling the thick blanket at his feet up to his shoulders, he watched him and nodded in approval when he deemed him secure, plopping down next to his resting body.

Well, he no longer had a bed. Couldn't sleep beside him, could he? The kid would freak if he woke up to not only find himself in his ex-tormentor's bed but lying next to him—especially since Ace preferred to sleep with minimal clothing. He didn't mind giving up his place of rest, though. In fact, his mood was too elated knowing that the boy showed concern for him to even mind that he'd likely be sleeping on the downstairs sofa.

To think Luffy showed a little bit of care for him—that he _cried_ for him... it felt great. Ace had to wonder about that thought, though. _Am I a sadist?_ He pulled his mouth in to a taut line, shaking his head in disapproval. That wasn't it. He didn't get pleasure from seeing the kid suffer. In fact, just seeing the boy flinch whenever their eyes met sent horrible, guilty pains running through his chest. And he didn't even know what he did to make the kid so scared of him!

But…

Despite his fear, he still worried. That made Ace's chest swell with renewed hope, thinking that maybe he wasn't as worthless as he made himself out to be. He knew the others cared about him—Thatch, Marco, his parents—but they were all hiding things from him, forcing smiles. Luffy didn't do that. He showed his fear and his discomfort and dislike. The boy was honest. That meant that those tears were real, too, right?

Ace looked to his right at the servant's sleeping face. Seeing him lay there, deep in a peaceful sleep, felt familiar. As he reached out his hand, gently running his fingers through the teen's hair, he felt an overwhelming calm wash over him. He closed his eyes and continued to stroke the boy's head.

_"Ace, I'm scared."_

He took a deep, steady breath.

_"You're already eight! Sleep on your own!"_

_"B-but…"_

He leaned back, all of his weight pushed onto his left arm as he turned his head to the ceiling.

_"…I guess it can't be helped. Come on."_

_"Shishishi! Thanks, Ace!"_

Opening his eyes, he grimaced. That wasn't a memory, was it? There was nothing malicious about it, no abuse… But Luffy _did_ say that he wasn't always like that, right? So then…

Suddenly he became truly aware of what he was doing. His face brightened into a deep red as he hurriedly snatched his hand away from Luffy's hair, staring in disbelief at the devious appendage. What was he thinking? No, he _wasn't _thinking! He just spent the last—what, five?—minutes petting Luffy like he was a damn pet! Well, he did kind of remind him of a puppy with those big eyes of his…

He shook his head. _No, bad! Don't get attached!_

Glancing back at the kid with narrowed eyes, he realized that it might have already been too late.

Heaving a sigh, he rose from his place at the edge of the bed and scurried across the room and to his desk, plopping down on what had become Marco's favourite seat and opening one of the drawers to grab his journal.

For a moment his hand hesitated over the pistol that was kept there. He watched it reflect the light of the lamp, its handle shining enough to see his reflection in. There was something about it that was different from the weapon stash he had in his closet. For one thing, why was it separated from the others? And then there was something about the engraving in the handle that caught his attention, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Something was nagging at him and before his mind could protest, his body already held the item in a firm hold. He checked, just as he did when he first found it, to see if it was loaded. It was. To make things even more interesting, the safety was off. _Great, I was probably homicidal. Or an idiot. Or both._

Glaring at the hunk of metal once more, he put the safety on and replaced it, removing his journal instead. He flipped through the pages, all filled with writing, until he came to an empty one. Grabbing a pen from beside the lamp, he placed the tip to the paper and watched as the ink pooled. _Where should I start?_

* * *

Groggily the servant's eyes opened, blearily staring out at the spacious room he was in. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes once more, deciding a little more rest would do him good. He'd been losing too much sleep over the past week.

Snuggling deeper to the pillow, he waited to once more drift off. But something was off. He furrowed his brow, thinking deeply about what was wrong. It didn't feel right. Sure it was comfortable, but it was foreign. Why? Then there was the strange smell wafting his nose…

His eyes burst open and he shot into an upright position, gawking as his surroundings. It was Ace's room. He was in _Ace's_ room—in his _bed._ A shiver ran up his spine and he jolted from under the covers, immediately making his way to the door. He had to get out of there. He wasn't sure why he was there, but he had to get going.

Luffy raced through the hall and down the stairs but was brought to a halt when he heard a few familiar voices coming from the kitchen, accompanied by the sweet aroma of breakfast. Curiously he headed over, stopping beside the entranceway.

"—remember?" _That's Marco…_

He could hear Ace huff as he moved about in the other room. "It's not much, alright? But…"

"But?" the blond pressed.

The footsteps stopped, drawing them into a long silence. "I remembered him—when we were kids."

Luffy's eyes widened.

"At least, I think it was him."

The teen felt his heart sink. _No. No no no no._ He didn't want that. Ace couldn't remember. If he did, wouldn't he start acting the way he did before? Wouldn't it be the same as last time? He didn't want to go back to that. He _wouldn't._

"So it was just one memory yoi?"

"Yeah, that's it. And I think…"

"What?"

"I think we were getting along. Luffy wasn't scared of me." There was a long pause. "It was… nice."

Lowering his head with those words, the teen took a deep breath and slid down the wall, waiting for his heart to slow. Ace… he seemed genuinely happy. If what he recalled was a good memory between them then it had to be really old. If it was something like that, it was fine. He shouldn't worry. Actually, he kind of felt bad, hearing the hint of sadness in his employer's voice. Luffy didn't want him to remember out of fear but was that really fair? Good or bad, those memories were his. They were a part of him. Who was he to deny that?

"I hate knowing I ruined that later on."

Luffy's ears perked up and he peeked into the kitchen.

"Growing attached?" Marco teased from his place at the island.

"Shut up, Pineapple." He glared hard at the blond before turning to face the doorway. Immediately Luffy hid behind the frame. "Lu, breakfast is ready. Why don't you join us?" He paused. "Ah, shit—_Luffy_," he corrected, realizing his mistake.

He'd been found out. Why was he hiding in the first place? Discarding the thought in favour of his growling stomach, he stood and nervously made his way into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Marco.

"Good morning," the blond greeted with a lazy smile. He seemed a lot less tense than the day before—friendly, even. Yesterday he was distant and cold. What changed?

"Morning," he replied, smiling meekly as his eyes followed his boss across the kitchen as he moved plates full of food from the counter on the far wall to the top of the island they sat at. He swallowed as the aroma filled his nostrils. Ace's cooking was definitely commendable. He'd managed to learn a lot during their time apart, huh? Well, it had been years, so…

"Is something wrong?" Ace asked as he slid Luffy his portion, looking over him with concern.

The teen froze, eyes fixated on the far wall. Ace just asked…

"Eh?"

"You look pale," he elaborated, leaning onto the island to get a closer look, ignoring it when the other pulled away. "Not feeling well?"

After the initial shock wore off, Luffy lowered his head, allowing his bangs to caress the skin of his forehead. Even with amnesia, he never expected Ace to worry so much. He wasn't the type. And why bother yourself with someone who disliked you so openly? Swallowing, he shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You sure?"

He nodded, continuing to avoid the heir's gaze.

With a sigh, the subject was dropped and they went about their meal. But Luffy didn't forget.

* * *

The rain beat hard against the front awning as Luffy stood there, looking out at the gray scenery as he waited beside Ace. Marco was getting the car. He was asked to drive the teen home because, well, their employer was _worried._ He'd been pale and unfocused all day—though it wasn't for the reasons Ace thought it was—and so they wanted to make sure he got home safely. Really, they didn't need to go out of their way like they were. In fact the boy found his employer's concern strange and foreign.

Unsettling.

Face downturned, he stole quick glances at the one beside him, swallowing nervously as he thought. It really was weird seeing Ace act friendly—no matter how much time he spent with him. Would he ever get used to it? Probably not. The memories from before were deeply ingrained within his mind. They would always remain a part of his past; no amount of kindness would change that. But… it felt wrong to hate him when he didn't even know what he did.

_Stupid Ace…_

"It's strange," he managed to mumble, eliciting a confused look from the other, "seeing you like this."

Ace blinked in silence before realization washed over him. Attaining a calm, understanding expression, he turned to look out into the rain. There was an awkward quiet that only the rain could fill and, for a moment, Luffy regretted saying anything. The words just slipped from his mouth.

"What was I like?"

Luffy froze. What did he just ask? Looking from the cement to the youth, his eyes went wide. He never expected such an upfront question. Up until then, Ace hadn't inquired much about his past. He knew how Luffy felt about the subject and respected his wishes not to speak of it. So why the sudden change?

When Ace returned his gaze, the look in his eyes made it clear that he wanted a proper answer. But what could he say?

As Marco pulled up with one of the family's cars, the teen swallowed. He ignored the mist that brushed against his exposed skin as the vehicle drove through a pool of rainwater, ignored the loud crash of thunder as the sky lit the house in a veil of brilliant white, and looked away.

"You were… scary."

Pacing forward immediately, he didn't give the other time to respond—didn't look back. He simply entered the passenger's side of the car before it promptly drove away, leaving him oblivious to the heir's faltering smile.

* * *

**A/N: You know that thing called a plot? I found it. I found it and will be implementing it once more next chapter. Hopefully it'll... pique some interest for anyone who read this chapter and yawned. There were a few key points, though! Just saying.**

**And a huge flashback is coming up. Oops. Probably shouldn't be giving away spoilers in the AN. Well... whatever. It's not next chapter, anyways. One after. I'll shut up now.**

**To my lovelies~**

**Mon Esprit Libre: I refuse to take loans that I'm not certain I'll be able to pay back. Don't want to end up like my cousin. Meh, it was just a typo. And it wasn't even part of the chapter. No big deal.**

**SkittlesTheUnicorn: Doesn't it? I find it so fun to add. Thank you :D**

**Bluebird42: I managed with textbooks. Problem is that our professors write a lot of their own textbooks and only sell them at the university -_- Them bastards.**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Thanks~**

**mad100141: I can't tell you that :P No spoilers! Plus, it would depend on what you were asking for: the scale of the act itself or the scale of the trauma. Because they're different. Very different. Keep in mind, it's an AU. The characters aren't all going to have the same roles as canon. Vivi certainly doesn't, since she's a nurse here. Yes, the accident will be thoroughly explained later on. No worries :) Trigun reference - I love it XD I actually think that's the third Trigun comparison I've heard readers make with my stories... Weird coincidence. Lol don't worry, you'll have your answers soon enough. Well, it'll be a while, but... you know what I mean.**

**samettikettu: Awe it's fine XD I don't really celebrate my birthday, anyways. Thanks!**

**Starry Roses: Thanks!**

**Koiwasenso: You'll find out eventually ^^ Glad you like!**

**TheAnalei: Really happy you see it that way ^^ That scene'll be really important later on, so hopefully it had enough of an impact for you guys to remember. You'll find out when Marco sleeps next chapter :P Thanks!**

**luffylova! Glad you like! That explanation will take a while, but we'll get there.**

**DianaLea: Thanks! Here's an update!**

**siqwithaQ: Again, I am so sorry ;A; Thanks! Ugh, I know what you mean... school's killing me T^T But, we'll make it through! Just gotta keep trying! Glad you liked the chapter :)**

**LostFairyMantic: Glad you like!**

**ssspooky: Thanks! I appreciate the support. There're no jobs where I live, either. Most of the factories closed down a few years ago, leaving thousands jobless. We have a 41% unemployment rate in my city, it's the worst in the country. Tried for over a year now, no success in finding a job. But I'll pull through! I'll survive and prevail and keep writing!**

**Diclonious57: I've already got a scholarship, but it's a small one. If I want a better one I have to raise my average. Working on it! :)**

**MysteriousEyez: Yeah, everyone reacts differently, you know. My mom's death was the only one I really reacted to, myself. All other deaths I was like "Oh. He's dead. Alright." Really depends who you are, you know? Nope, that was just his narcolepsy. As it stands now, he has no other known ailments. A lost child, huh? Actually, that really fits. It'll fit even more later. Thanks~**

**shadowmarialove: Nope, he didn't know. Good, because there'll be more of that later ;)**

**Guest: Nope, no crush. None that was mentioned, at least. Well, here it is!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: He could, but where's the fun in that? :P Luffy'll learn more about the accident later. Can't guarantee he'll learn of it from Marco, though. Mortal fear of his mother's drapes - I like that XD Made me laugh. Yeah, I think it fit. I was just worried other people wouldn't.**

**azab: Glad you like!**

**sakura240: IF he remembers ;) ...Who am I kidding? Of course he will; that's what you're all waiting for. Then again, I'm the Troll Empress... Here's an update!**

**spoons-are-evil: Thanks! Yep, it was a huge step. But we'll be stepping away from Luffy's perspective for a while now. Something else is going to happen ;) Vivi is actually a very important character, even if she doesn't seem it. And the way they met is especially important. Marco, too. Their meeting was pivotal. Yes, it's something Whitebeard related. More on that later ;)**

**(That wraps tonight's update. Well, 'til next time. Adieu~)**


End file.
